


Everything is Going to be Alright

by RosexKnight



Series: Spinner!Verse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DarkSpinner!Rumple, F/M, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Spinner!Rumple, dark spinner rumple, family rumbelle, spinner rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin’s the village coward. Belle is the princess of Avonlea. They would make a very unlikely couple, but war brings people together. Or rather, in their case, Ogres.</p><p>Nominated for Best Spinner!Rumple in The Espenson Awards 2016. THANK YOU!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything is Going to be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is now one long fic rather than a bunch of little oneshots. This will basically just make it easier to keep up with everyting, since the whole reason for the split was because I hadn't intended for this to how a stroyline but WHOOPS now it does. I'm publishing the chapters in the correct order that they go in in terms of the story. Some might be out of order at first, and I apologize in advance for any confusion.))

"STOP!” 

The voice was firm, but feminine. It cut through the cool morning mist like a knife, leaving only stunned silence in its wake. The spinner looked up from his position on the ground before the Duke’s Soldiers, his son behind him, trying to figure out what to do in this situation. A large horse appeared on the road, larger than any Rumpelstiltskin had ever seen. Its rider was a small thing, but commanded the animal effortlessly. The soldiers faltered for a moment, their own horses stepping back as the woman brought hers to stand at the spinner’s side. 

“Get up.” 

It took Rumpelstiltskin a moment to realize she was talking to him. But then his son was tugging on his cloak, and with some effort he was on his feet again. He tried not to look her in the eyes, truly he did. She was dressed in clothes too grand for the likes of him to make eye contact with. But her eyes held such kindness, betraying the harsh tone she took with the Duke’s men. 

“Who do you think you are, woman?” Hordor demanded, nearly spitting the words at her. 

This didn’t seem to faze her at all. She sat up straighter, almost challenging him to do anything more. 

“Who do you think you are?” She retorted, bringing her large horse to stand between him and the father and son. How did she get on that horse with such an elegant and grand gown? “Bullying subjects of your Duke and speaking to the Princess of Avonlea in such a way.” 

A gasp came from the men, and Hordor’s face became pale. In an instant he was on one knee. 

“Lady Belle, forgive me. We didn’t—” 

“Of course not.” She rolled her eyes, then glanced back at Rumpelstiltskin. “I heard you speak of treason? He doesn’t exactly look the type…” 

“He was running.” 

“Pardon?” 

“His boy is turning fourteen in two days’ time, milady.” A soldier behind Hordor offered. “The Duke drafts all children at the age of fourteen as soldiers for the Ogres War.” 

“Children?” 

Her voice was a squeak, all composure thrown to the wind. Rumpelstiltskin pulled his son closer to his side, clinging to him for dear life. His desperate eyes once again fell on hers, and saw the kindness. She blinked, remembering herself before turning back to the guards with a mask. 

“No more.” She said. “He is pardoned. You will not touch his son.” 

Hordor was back on his feet. “This is the law!” 

“Speaking against the word of your princess?” 

Her voice held nothing but a challenge, and one that Hordor did not want to go against. 

“You will go against the will of The Dark One.” 

“I have no fear of The Dark One. If the will was his own I doubt he’d trouble himself with Frontlands.” Belle leaned forward, waving her hand dismissively. “Go tell your Duke that my father and I have arrived within your borders. Have him begin the preparations for our stay.” 

He nodded, giving her a small bow. “Of course my lady.” 

With that he was back on his horse and the three of them were off. The spinner remained motionless, clutching Bae to his side. His son squirmed in his arms, giving him a reassuring smile. On her large beast, the princess deflated, her shoulders going slack as she sat back in her saddle. 

“Well. Good thing they bought that.” She said turning to give them a smile. 

Rumpelstiltskin averted his eyes to the ground immediately. After all, who was he to gaze upon royalty? 

It was Baelfire who spoke. “You…Are you not a princess then?” 

“Oh no, I am.” She said with a warm smile. “My fearlessness of The Dark One. That was the bluff. Everyone fears him.” 

There was a pause as neither party moved. The spinner and son shifted on their feet as the lady’s horse moved closer for a moment before stepping back once again. 

When Belle’s voice came it was gentle, like coaxing a small animal out of its hiding place. “You’re not hurt are you?” 

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “No, milady.” 

“Good. I um…I heard them call you Rumpelstiltskin? Is that your name?” 

He nodded now. “Yes, milady.” 

He dared a glance up at her, and saw she was smiling. A warm, welcoming thing that made his stomach drop. He shifted back, holding Bae closer. 

“They say you spin.” She continued, a flicker of worry in her eyes. “You do spin don’t you?” 

Bae was speaking again. “We spin and weave.” 

“Excellent. I was hoping to purchase some thread. For embroidery.” Belle explained. “If that is alright.” 

Another pause. “Of course, milady. We have some thread. Back home.” 

“Then lead the way.” 

And then, somehow, they were walking, going down the road back to his cottage, his son at his side and Princess Belle at his back. 

“I’ve never seen a horse so large before.” Baelfire said, and for a moment he wanted to silence his son, but then the princess giggled. 

“Her name is Fillipe. She’s a Clydesdale. Avonlea is known for its horses and livestock. And flowers.” Belle explained. 

“Odd combination.” 

“I suppose so. But it’s a very beautiful land. You could see it one day. It’s not too far…” 

“I’d like that.” 

Another pause. No sound fell but their steps and the hooves of the horse. 

“Would you like to ride?” Belle asked suddenly. Baelfire glanced back, but her eyes were not on him. “It’s just…your leg looks like it hurts, and riding will be easier.” 

“I’m fine.” Rumpelstiltskin said gruffly, trying not to show his annoyance. Pity was not something he wanted. Never had been. 

The princess made a short noise of acknowledgement, and then her horse’s hooves stopped. The two looked back to see the horse had kneeled, allowing Belle to slip off its back easily. So that’s how she did it. 

“My lady, please There’s no need for you to walk.” Rumpelstiltskin pleased, suddenly fearful. She’d pardoned him of treason so easily, surely she could throw it back on his head if he angered her. 

But she merely waved him away. “Nonsense. I’m tired of riding. A stretch of my legs is just what I need. 

“Can I ride?” 

Baelfire had blurted the words excitedly, stepping towards the horse, which hadn’t stood up yet. His father tugged on his son’s hood. 

“Bae.” He said firmly, trying to hide the desperation in his voice. “You can’t just ask something like that of our princess. I’m sorry, milady he’s just a boy…” 

“A boy who may ride if his father does not wish to.” Belle said easily, and the beckoning motion she made with her hands left Rumpelstiltskin stunned as his son slipped away to stand before the beast. “Put your foot there on the saddle. No other foot. There. Now pull yourself up. Yes! Just like that.” 

The princess’s words were lithe and fair, instructing his son on how to climb onto a saddle before the horse stood. She kept the reigns in her hands, turning to him and awaiting his lead. It was an odd sight, seeing his boy on a royal horse, being led down the path to his cottage by the princess. But Bae was giggling and smiling more than the spinner had seen I years, and who was he to object to that? 

“Milady how much thread would you like?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as they neared his cottage, a modest one on the outskirts of the rest of the village. Safe. 

Belle was preoccupied with the cottage itself, eyeing it, as if searching for…something. When she was done she gave him a smile, and reached into her satchel to pull out a small pouch of coins. 

“However much that will buy.” She said easily, trying not to giggle at The Spinner’s stunned reaction. 

“Milady we would…I would have to spin for two days to give you goods for a sum so grand.” 

Baelfire had stopped giggling now, eyes intent on his father and the princess. But then they were stopping at the cabin, and the horse was kneeling once again to allow the boy to slip off. 

“Is that…It’s too much?” Belle tilted her head in confusion, glancing to the pouch in her hand. “They said your skill was so sharp that you could spin straw into gold.” 

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled before he could remember himself. “I only wish I were so fortunate to have that ability.” 

“We have no wool.” Baelfire offered, a bit more courageous than his father. He always had been. “Winter is coming. We usually allow them to keep the wool through winter. Better for their health.” 

“Oh is that all?” Belle asked with another laugh. “I have wool. From the sheep in our kingdom.” She was off to the horse again, pulling another pouch from its saddle. She walked back to Rumpelstiltskin, offering it to him as if she were a simple tradesman and he a normal spinner instead of a princess and a cripple. 

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t move for a moment, only looking at the bag of wool in her hands to her and then back to the wool. Belle thought he looked like a rabbit coming out of its burrow, ready for a fox or weasel to strike at any moment. But Baelfire took the bag, opening it to reveal wool fluffier than any he’d ever seen. 

“Will…Will that be enough?” The princess asked gently, ever so patient with him. 

“More than enough.” Bae confirmed, glancing to his father, who nodded. 

His father was the one who did the spinning. Baelfire usually handled the labor of gathering things from the garden or fetching water or feeding the sheep. But spinning was his father’s talent, really. 

“Good.” Belle said, offering the pouch of coins to Rumpelstiltskin again. This time he took it, and Belle was pleased to note that his hands weren’t even shaking. “We’ll be here for three days. I can come fetch the yarn on the third. Would that be alright?” 

“Of course, milady.” He said. “For embroidery you said?” 

Belle nodded, looking rather sheepish. “Yes. It’s a hobby of mine. A lady has to keep herself occupied, after all.” 

The last part sounded more like she was quoting someone, but the spinner said nothing of it. Instead, he nodded, making a motion to go inside and get to work. “I’ll have your order finished by the time you depart, milady.” 

But as he was turning away she stepped forward. “Rumpelstiltskin…” He froze, turning to her. She glanced to Baelfire, then back to him. “May we…speak?” 

He could not hide the flicker of fear behind his eyes or the urge to grab Bae and run that overcame him, making him grip his staff harder. “Of course milady. Bae, go feed the sheep and prepare the spinning wheel.” 

Baelfire seemed to sense his father’s trepidations, because he then looked nervously to Belle. But the princess only gave him a reassuring smile, so he bowed. “Thank you for letting me ride Princess Belle. I won’t soon forget it.” 

“You’re very welcome, Baelfire. Maybe if you come to Avonlea one day I’ll teach you how to ride properly.” 

“Promise?” 

“My dear boy, a princess always keeps her word.” 

And then the boy was beaming, and running off to do the chores his father had asked. Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help the frown. His son was happy. Excited, even. But it was nothing but false hope, and he knew better. For a moment something overcame him and he opened his mouth, ready to tell the woman not to instill false hope into his son, but then he saw the look in her eye as he watch Baelfire run along. Full of sorrow. He cleared his throat and she blinked, remembering herself. 

“Of course. May we talk inside?” He tilted his head at her. A princess? Wanting to come inside his shack? “Your foot. You should rest it.” 

“Yes, milady. Of course.” 

And then, somehow, he was leading Princess Belle into his cottage. It was not as run-down as some others in the village, but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was used to. No, he paled in comparison to a castle, and for a moment, as she sat on his wooden chair in her grand gown, how wished he could offer more than a near-tasteless cup of tea and a biscuit. 

Her eyes were roaming his home, searching once again, he supposed, for whatever it was. After a moment her eyes fell upon the cup and bread he was offering her, and she seemed hesitant to accept it. 

“The sum you gave us. It’s more than enough to buy more bread and tea.” He finally said, and she obliged with a small smile, taking it. 

He sat across from her with his own cup and biscuit, and for a moment everything was surreal. Princess Belle of Avonlea was in his home, at his table, drinking and eating from his hearth. It made him want to dart away and fall at her feet all at once. 

He produced a spool her, and she took it, looking over the near-perfect thread it admiringly. 

“They were not lying about your ability.” She said with a smile. “You could spin for kings…” 

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “A simple spinner does not have such luxuries, milady.” 

“The guards…they said the duke drafts the children at the age of fourteen for the wars.” She started after a beat of silent sipping. 

“Yes milady.” Rumpelstiltskin said when she glanced up at him. 

“How long has that been…” 

Belle’s voice trailed off, and the spinner could only shrug. There was something unspoken about the way she asked. An unspoken demand to tell the truth. “Since my boy was ten.” 

Rumpelstiltskin saw her grip her biscuit harder, but her eyes closed and she rightened again. “No more of that then.” 

Her words held a bit of finality to them, but before Rumpelstiltskin could speak again she’d taken a bite of her bread and was speaking again. 

“I saw how the guards treat you. No more of that either.” 

“They don’t treat everyone the way they treat the likes of me, milady.” He took a bite of his own bread, venturing a glance up to see the question in her eyes. “I…I’m a deserter, milady. I ran from the ogres because I am a coward.” 

Belle let out a laugh, a small thing before she covered her mouth and apologized to him softly. “I do not fault you for that. I imagine I would do the same in that situation.” 

“Would you?” 

The princess’s lips quirked at the hope in his voice. “Yes. But I am in a different situation entirely.” 

“Would you run from it though?” 

He didn’t mean for it to sound so desperate. Still, the princess paused, her eyes leaving his to look around the cabin again, then outside where the sun was just rising. “A princess does not have such luxuries, Rumpelstiltskin.” 

She finished her tea and bread before he could ask the question in his mind. What luxuries what she speaking of? Surely none that he had. 

In an instant, Princess Belle was speaking again “Now tell me, the rations. They are fair? For everyone?” 

“As fair as they can be with the recourses, milady. But we get by. Families help each other, you see. And the travelers we do get are still welcomed.” 

Belle nodded. “Good.” She reached over, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it. “Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin. I’ll be back to retrieve my thread before I leave the Frontlands.” 

All the spinner could do was nod and mumble “Yes milady.” Before she was standing. He stood with her, but she motioned for him to sit back down. 

“I…” She paused at the door, turning to him. “I do not fault you for running, Rumpelstiltskin. Truly I don’t. If you need to again, run to Avonlea. I shall save a place among the royal spinners for you and your son. You have my word on that.” 

Rumpelstiltskin was stunned. She, a princess, had just told him to run, to do the very thing that branded him a coward, without any shame at all. Who was this woman, this royal, who let his son ride her horse and who say at his ragged hearth and made promises of safety that he was beckoned to believe. 

“Thank you, lady Belle.” He said, growing bold enough to use her name as he bowed as best he could to her. “Truly.” 

“Of course.” And with that, and a small curtsy – a curtsy – she was out of his home, leaving only the sound of her horse’s hooves in her wake. 

Whispers of the king of Avonlea ran through the village. Rumors spread of an alliance being formed, one that promised more troops from Avonlea and no more drafting of the children of the Frontlands. The guards, too, were apparently to be replaced, letting those who belonged to the duke worry about the warfront – a strategic advantage of course. They praised the king of the Frontlands, and spoke of his daughter’s unparalleled beauty. Only Rumpelstiltskin, the common spinner, knew the truth of it all, and if nothing else he loved Princess Belle just for that. 

The day after her arrival and time in his home he saw her again. As he spun outside of his home a caravan of sorts rode through, the Duke showing off his immediate lands to his guests. The villagers knelt as they passed, the Duke riding side-by-side with the king in front, Belle and his son behind them. They were dressed in their best, and seemed so out of place riding through the village, though Rumpelstiltskin thought Belle looked more like she belonged, even though her expression was bored as the Duke’s son, Gaston, prattled on about something she probably didn’t care for. But as they passed she offered him a smile, and he was able to return it. 

As promised, the wool that Princess Belle had provided them with was spun into the most glorious thread Rumpelstiltskin could provide. It had to be perfect. And even as he was wrapping lengths of it into individual spools with Baelfire he realized that a mere few spindles of thread would never be enough to repay her. 

“Suppose she doesn’t come.” Baelfire said impatiently as the sun grew high in the sky. 

“She’ll come. She said she’d retrieve her order.” Rumpelstiltskin said, unsure of why the two of them were growing so impatient. 

Perhaps it was just because he had to see her again. One last time. 

A knock on the door sprung both of them into action. Rumpelstiltskin retrieved the wooden box that he had put the spools in as Baelfire opened the door. Belle stood before them, once again in a grand dress. Her beast of a horse was behind her, saddlebags full of whatever supplies she would need. 

“I can’t linger.” Her words came as almost an apology, and Rumpelstiltskin wondered why it made him so sad. 

“Of course. Your order, milady.” He presented it to her with a bow, and she took the box, a grateful smile on her face. 

“Are the rumors true, princess?” Baelfire asked, tugging on her dress timidly. “No more drafts?” 

Princess Belle kneeled to be eye-level with the boy, and rustled his hair. “No more drafts. But you have to promise to be good and help your father with his work and your chores before going off and playing.” 

Baelfire stood straighter. “I promise.” 

“Good.” Belle straightened. “I must go. The travel party will be ready any moment. Farewell, Rumpelstiltskin and Baefire.” 

“Bye Belle!” Baelfire said with a wave. 

The princess gave a nod, and turned to leave. 

“Belle…” Before he could stop himself, the spinner grabbed her wrist, holding her for a moment as new fear bubbled inside him. What if it was a lie? What if things would go back to how they were when she left? His hand began to tremble around her wrist, but she only searched his eyes for a moment before placing a hand on his. Silently telling him things would be okay. “Thank you.” 

That laugh bubbled from her again. Like he’d said something absurd. Like she didn’t understand why those words had left his mouth. He didn’t understand her in the slightest. 

“No, thank you.” 

And then she leaned forward, and kissed his cheek, ad before he could blink in response she was back on her horse ad riding off. 

It wasn’t until the next day did he understand. The notice was posted in the main square, for all to see. The Princess of Avonlea was to marry the Duke of the Frontland’s son. And theirs would be a union to push back the ogres. Belle was to marry Gaston. Marry someone she didn’t care a thing for. Become a kept woman. And spend the rest of her days embroidering. But in her wake the Princess had left comfort and security for those in the lands she could, a parting gift of sorts. No, a princess did not have his luxuries. But it seemed, for now, everything was going to be alright. 

~

Three years later, Princess Belle walked the halls of her castle. In her arms were three books. Her husband didn’t care for her reading, but in the comfort of her room she refused to be denied the pleasure. She could not very well be expected to embroider her days away. Even the maids didn’t grant her the freedom they would have years ago before the alliance and the marriage, and she was beginning to be driven crazy by it all. Between having a husband away most of the time dealing with the ogres that threatened Avonlea’s borders, hearing her people’s suffering day by day, and feeling like a caged bird she was being driven mad. 

It had all fallen apart at her feet. The alliance had worked. The troops had driven the ogres back and for a year there was peace. Until they came back and in two short years they had pushed to threaten the fall of Avonlea. All seemed hopeless. 

Until it wasn’t. 

“The Dark One was lost two years ago.” 

The maid’s voice wisped through the hallway, causing Belle to pause and listen. 

“He was under the control of The Duke, but one night there was a fire, and he disappeared just days before the ogres took the Frontlands.” 

“Surely The Dark One’s price would be too high.” Another maid said. “Or King Maurice would have paid it already to save Avonlea.” 

“No. There’s a new Dark One. They say the curse is passed down somehow. The Dark One the Duke had is not the same monster.” 

Another voice joined in. “They say he is unlike any other Dark One before. A deal maker. His prices are fair sometimes but he’s ruthless. And if you break a deal with him the price is death.” 

“They say sometimes he turns men into slugs just for looking at him wrong.” 

“And that he skins you alive if you steal from his Dark Castle.” 

“Surely the King wouldn’t resort to dark magic.” 

“You summon him by saying his name three times. It’s so odd.” 

“What’s his name?” 

A pause, and Belle found herself at the doorway of whatever room they were tending to now, straining to listen. 

“Rumpelstiltskin.” 

The books hit the floor with a loud thud, and all the maids jolted with a squeak of surprise. Belle didn’t stop her feet as it carried her to stand before the gossiping maids. They held less fear as they would have with someone like Gaston, but fear nonetheless. 

“Milady we were—” One maid pleaded, knowing the subject they spoke of was taboo. 

“Say again.” Belle urged, heedless to the maid’s words. “His name. Say again.” 

They were frightened now, but not of her. “Milady we can’t—” 

“Did you say his name was Rumpelstiltskin? You are absolutely sure?” 

“Yes milady.” 

And before they could say another word or even call after her Belle was gone, rushing to her room with new purpose, books all but forgotten. 

They had been mistaken. That was all. But they couldn’t have. The name was unmistakable. The fire just before the Frontlands was taken. How he never appeared in Avonlea despite her checking since news of the fall… 

“Rumpelstiltskin.” She began. Because she had to know. “Rumpelstiltskin.” She said again because something inside her had to be sure. “Rumpelstiltskin.” 

“I can’t linger, dearie.” A voice came from behind her. 

She whirled around. He was standing at her window, looking out. He wore something like she’d never seen before. An odd sort of jacket trimmed in wisps of fur with a high collar, leather breeches, and high boots. Nothing like the simple tunic and cloak she remembered him in. No staff either. It occurred to Belle that she might have just made a grave decision in her impulse. 

“Now if I were you I would make this a very quick one because— Belle?” 

He had swirled around on his heel to face her, and she couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. His skin was odd, no longer smooth but had a sort of golden shimmer about it. And his eyes were dark, but she recognized the hook he gave her. That look of fear and hope all at once. 

The spinner had become The Dark One. 

“Something you needed?” 

His voice was an odd sort of impish sing-song that Belle knew was false, but stepped closer all the same, eyes moving over him, searching. She really wasn’t sure what to make of all this, and it was hard to deny the fear that welled in her gut. 

“I’d heard…When they told me the name I had to be sure.” 

“Be sure of what, dearie?” 

“Be sure it was you. That you…How?” 

He shrugged, stepping around her now. To the untrained eye, he was now a wolf, but the way he walked was stiff, his eyes darting nervously to her, still remnants of a rabbit underneath. 

“The ogres were coming. I had to protect my boy.” He said simply. 

“I told you to run!” She insisted, turning to follow him. “I told you to come here! I would have protected you and Baelfire. Do you know how worried I was? When you didn’t show up after the word of the fall I thought…I hoped you’d ran.” 

“Now why would I do that, milady, when power was right there for me to take for my own?” He wagged a finger at her before she could speak. “You summoned me here dearie. And I told you I can’t linger.” 

Princess Belle found herself at a loss for words. This was Rumpelstiltskin, but it was not the same man who had offered to share his hearth. This was not the spinner before her. This was The Dark One, and she was no longer in control of the situation. 

She sighed. “The ogres are threatening the borders of Avonlea.” She meant for her voice to sound firmer but it was riddled with guilt. “We, my people, are dying. Can you save us?” 

“Well of course I can.” He said with a scoff and a hand flourish. “For a price, milady.” 

“Name it.” She said without hesitation. “I’m sure my father will give you any amount of gold you—” 

“Oh I don’t need gold. But if memory serves…you owe my boy a riding lesson.” 

“I—” 

“And I have quite a few handkerchiefs that could do with some embroidery.” 

“Wha—” 

He lifts a finger, silencing her. “My price, dearie. It’s you.” 

Belle stumbled back a moment, taken aback by the boldness and the price. “Me?” 

“Well I need a caretaker, you see.” He explained, “For my rather large estate. And I’m sure Baelfire will enjoy the company.” 

Silence stretched between them, just as it had years before when she’d offered him the gold for his thread. But now the situation was reversed. The goods grander. The price higher. She found her eyes looking over him. His posture was straight, confident, but his eyes wouldn’t meet hers. The spinner was underneath all that odd skin, and somehow that brought comfort to Belle. 

“I’m married.” She pointed out, needing it to be said for some reason. 

“And you’d rather not leave your little dukeling?” He ventured. “I’m sure something else can be asked for…” 

“No!” She protested. “I am a dutiful wife. There are no tender feelings in our marriage. It was arranged, because I was told it would put a stop to…to all this.” 

The Dark One’s jaw clenched as his voice came, now closer to what it once was. “They lied I take it? And you caught in the middle, unable to escape.” 

“A princess does not have such luxuries.” 

Understanding flickered behind his eyes, and for a moment his arms came up, looking as if he wanted to embrace her, but then they fall back to his sides awkwardly. 

“Well I’m sure an annulment can be made when they hear of the deal, milady. I doubt he’d wish to have a wife bound to a monster.” 

And then she was laughing, an oh-so-familiar sort of giggle that brought Rumpelstiltskin three years back when she was sitting at his wooden table sharing meager bread and tea. Now, however, he had more to offer her. Much more. But she was still laughing as if he’d said something silly. 

“You, Rumpelstiltskin, are not a monster.” She paused, biting her lip. “I’ll need my horse…” 

“I have stables.” He said with a flippant wave of his hand. 

“And proper clothes to clean in.” 

“An easy matter.” 

“And I’d like to bring a few things with me.” 

“Fine, fine.” His voice held an edge of impatience. “Do we have a deal? It’s forever, dearie.” 

“My family? My friends? They will all live.” 

He gave her a bow. “You have my word. And a Dark One always keeps his word.” 

The smile he offered her was uneasy, that of the spinner. And suddenly, Belle felt a weight come off of her shoulders. No. Even if it was not always as it seemed, the princess truly felt that everything was going to be alright, in the end. 

“Then I will go with you, forever.” 

Boldly, he took his hand in hers. But it still shook like all those years ago as he brought it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles “Deal.” 

And then, somehow, Belle found herself at The Dark Castle with only one trunk of her belongings in tow. Her father had not been happy. Neither had Gaston. But Rumpelstiltskin, in his new boldness, was very persuasive. 

“Lady Belle!” She only had a moment to slide off of Fillipe before Baelfire, the boy a bit taller now, was at her, embracing her happily. “You’re here!” 

“Yes I’m here.” Belle said with a smile, hugging the boy back. “Were you a good boy? Did you help your father with his work and finish your chores before playing?” 

Baelfire glanced uneasily to Rumpelstiltskin, and Belle could see something between them had changed. Well. No more of that, she decided. 

“I did.” He said with a firm nod. 

“Then I think you deserve a riding lesson. Tomorrow morning, after I’ve settled in a bit.” 

“You…You’re staying?” 

“Well that was the deal.” Rumpelstiltskin ventured cautiously. Baelfire nodded, seeming to accept this for now. “Come milady. Let me show you to your room.” 

The castle was grander than any she’d ever seen, her own room larger than that of the one she had at home. 

“Don’t you get lonely?” She asked him suddenly as she unpacked a few of her books. 

“I have Bae. And I spin.” He gave her a grin. “Straw into gold. You’ll have to watch sometime.” 

Belle laughed, “I will. Oh.” 

There was a pause of silence, and from her trunk she produced a wooden box. Rumpelstiltskin recognized it immediately as the one he’d put spools of the thread she’d asked for years ago. She opened it now, producing a handkerchief, embroidered with an R in an elegant script. 

“My um…my skills have improved I assure you.” She said, handing him the cloth. “What do you think?” 

Rumpelstiltskin took it cautiously, as if it would turn to ashes under his touch But it didn’t. The embroidery was not the smoothest in the world, but for the life of him he couldn’t find any flaws to it. Couldn’t muster any snarky quips. 

“You made this…for me?” The old desperation was back in his voice and she gave him a smile and a nod. He shook his head. “You were a princess. And you would make a gift for a lowly crippled spinner?” 

Belle only shook her head, a small giggle escaping her lips. He said the oddest things. Things that surprised him but shouldn’t. Things he didn’t know how wrong he was about. She stepped forward without trepidation, putting her hand on his and ignoring how he flinched away. 

“No. I, Belle, made a present for you, Rumpelstiltskin. Superficial titles are not important. Things are so much more…layered for that.” 

With a single touch she had pinned him. He was unable to move from her quizzical gaze and searching eyes. No, even as The Dark One he did not understand this woman, but that was okay. 

“Rumple? Is everything alright?” 

He blinked, remembering himself. “Of course, milady. Of course.” 

And then, somehow, they were. Even if she chipped a cup in his favorite tea set and almost killed herself falling off a ladder, everything was alright.


	2. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: Rumple gives something to Belle. - Rumpelstiltskin is making something for Belle, but realizes it needs a more personal touch.

It had to be perfect. Because it was for her.

"How do you know she’ll like it?" Bae asked his father from his spot beside him.

The Dark One glanced to his son. It seemed he no longer had any qualms with being beside him, and he knew that was Belle’s doing. After all, how scary could he seem to his own son if the princess was seen so close to him.

No, he corrected himself, she was just Belle.

"Because she suggested it." Rumpelstiltskin said, running his finger over the golden thread.

There was no magic in the way he spun it, only what he was using to turn the straw into the gold. But the thread was all his skill.

"How much are you making?" Bae asked, mesmerized by the wheel.

"I…I don’t know." The spinner said, pausing for a moment to glance at the three spools already filled with golden thread. "How much do you think she’d like?"

Bae giggled, standing up. “I think she’d like something more personal than just thread, Papa.”

And with that he was off, leaving his father alone with his thoughts. He was right, of course. Somehow the boy was better at this than him. The spinner finished enough thread for another spool, and then was left staring at the four he’d made.

His thoughts drifted to their little princess. Their Belle. She was probably in the library right now, nose deep in a book and running late to start supper. But oh what was he to do? She liked reading more than embroidery but she never seemed to complain about his little requests. Still…

He sat in his large chair by the fire, thread, needle and a silk handkerchief in hand. After all, how hard could embroidery be for a great and powerful sorcerer such as himself?

Very, he came to find out. It was hard not to use magic, almost impossible at times, but magic would ruin it. By the time he was done dinner was already on the table and he’d gone through all four spools of golden thread.

"Are you going to join, Rumple?"

Belle’s voice was soft and coaxing, the way it always was with him. He could only hope she was the only one to still see the spinner, the frightened rabbit, under his facade.

"Actually, dearie I have a gift for you."

Rumpelstiltskin rose easily, striding over to her and offering her the deep blue silk. Embroidered in the corner was a small B next to an admittedly crude rose. It was a horrid job really. Loose threads, uneven lines, and as she took it from him he had to stop himself from snatching it back and bolting away. But instead she smiled, and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Rumple. It’s perfect. Now come on, eat before it gets cold."

And with a touch of her hand to his all he could do was obey her beckon, sitting across from his son, who was smiling smugly at his flabbergasted father.


	3. Is This Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: "Is this home?" - During a riding lesson, Belle and Baelfire ave a conversation, and Belle realizes exactly where her home is, and possibly where her heart is as well.

"He's changed." Bae was saying as Belle rode beside him.

The riding lessons were going well. Bae had learned to take care of horses, and they were working their way through the basics. Jumping would be soon, even though Rumple was against the idea. Though she had talked him in to getting Bae a horse of his own.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked. "I mean he may look a bit…fiercer now, but he’s still your father."

Bae shook his head. “He’s darker. It’s because he’s The Dark One. Something evil took root in him when he became it.”

Belle stopped, and Bae with her. She chewed her lip, looking at the castle before them, searching it the way she searched Rumpalstiltskin’s cottage years ago. But then she was shaking her head.

"It’s only skin deep." She decided. "He’s still your father, Bae."

Bae didn’t look at her, focusing on his hands on the reigns.

"Hey." She reached over, taking his hands in hers. "He may be darker, but underneath it all he’s still the spinner he was. Next time you’re with him, look at him. Really look. You’ll see him in there."

And just like that she was riding off, back towards the stables. Bae followed slower than she. He was still troubled, she could tell. But who could blame him? His father was…well…The Dark One. And compared to the man he used to be, well, if one wasn’t looking or didn’t know what to look for.

"Belle?" Bae asked as they were dismounting, taking off saddles, and brushing the horses.

"Yes Baelfire?"

"Is…is this home? To you?"

Belle thought for a moment, worrying her lip. The Dark Castle wasn’t that much of a change for her. But she didn’t have maids. Nor did she have her husband or father. It was only her. No family. But as she looked at Baelfire, and thought of the riding lessons and time spent baking together and reading at night. She thought of the odd little imp she now shared the castle with, and the days spent pretending to dust his collection and not glance at him, and the nights of reading by the fire as he spun. She’d taken to reading aloud for him to listen. She didn’t realize she was smiling until her cheeks hurt.

"Yes, Baelfire. I think it is."

Bae was smiling now too, a small smile that was full of hope. “Let’s get back. I wanna make cookies.”

The boy was practically skipping back to the castle, baking cookies for three even though his father was out. That night, however, as Belle was reading by the fire and Bae was tucked away, the master returned.

"Welcome home." Belle said with a smile.

He paused mid step for a moment. “Home?”

"Well that is what this is isn’t it?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded deftly, obviously trying to process her words and giggle as he wrung his hands for a moment. “Of course. Home.”


	4. A Woman's Trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompt: "Flirting is a woman's trade, one must keep in practice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((The first part of this takes place on the second night of the first chapter, while Belle is visiting the Frontlands and Rumple is still human. The second part is in the normal timeline.))

The night the princess arrived the spinner found himself spinning even at dusk. It wasn’t ideal. The light was fading and made the task rather challenging, but not unrewarding. Still, when the sun had set and Baelfire safely tucked into bed Rumple found it too dark to spin. So he stoked the fire and settled in to relax.

Except there was a knock on the door.

He froze, every fiber of his being telling him to run. But then a voice drifted through, penetrating his fight-or-flight instinct and in an instant he was at the door.

Belle was there, clad in a much more modest dress, but the craftsmanship and material were unmistakable of those with royal training.

"Sorry I…" She stammered, and for a moment he forgot it was the princess he was addressing. "I snuck out."

"I can see that milady." He said, glancing behind her. No horse, but if she came with someone, if she had been followed…

"I’m alone." She said, reading him. "I was…I couldn’t sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t understand her. She should be able to sleep soundly, and if not she has a castle. A large bed…

"Tea?" He managed.

"May I? That would be lovely."

He nodded deftly, and she stepped inside, shutting the door behind her and stepping lightly as to not disturb his son. Somehow, without her grand gown and her hair tussled from a full day of…whatever it was they did in the castle she looked like she belonged.

The spinner started their tea, producing a pair of biscuits the way he had that morning.

"They might be stale." He said in apology, bowing his head out of respect.

"It doesn’t matter to me." She paused, letting a silence linger between them. "You don’t have to do that."

"Do what, milady?"

"Bow. Call me ‘milady.’ It’s not necessary."

But he didn’t respond. Because yes, it was. And they both knew that he would not be convinced otherwise.

It was silent for a while, but a comfortable sort of silence as her eyes drifted this way and that, as if trying to memorize his little shack. She nibbled on her bread with no complaints of the staleness, and even thanked him for the tea, seeming to savor the taste.

"Milady…" His voice trailed off, because he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. But she didn’t fuss, only looked at him expectantly. "Not to be forward but…why are you here?"

Belle’s lips quirked and suddenly she couldn’t make eye contact with him. “I suppose I’m running.” She glanced up, waving away she look of absolute terror on his face. “No, no Rumpelstiltskin. Not in the way you’re thinking. I’m not abandoning you. I never would.” Her hand was suddenly on his. “Alright?”

All he did was nod again, unable to do anything else, trying to get his heart to stop beating so hard in her chest. Belle looked crestfallen, and perhaps that was why her hand didn’t leave his.

"I only mean I tire of being a princess sometimes." She explained, offering him a smile. "So I like to run and escape sometimes. Like now."

"Now?"

"Do girls not usually do this? Sneak into the house of a man after dark to flirt?"

He dropped his cup of tea, and she suddenly looked hurt, as if she had done something wrong.

"I can’t say I know." He managed, picking the cup off the floor. The tea was of course gone from it, but the cup was fine save a chip. But you could hardly see it, and he concealed it from her easily enough, lest she look even sadder. "You’re the only woman to visit my house in a very long time, milady."

"Well, that is a shame." She said, seeming more at ease now. "This place is very quaint and the company is good."

It was a miracle, really, that the cup didn’t slip from his hands a second time. He met her eyes, and had to immediately look away at the odd look she was giving him. One of almost…longing? He didn’t know. Still, he couldn’t meet them.

"Do you not want me to flirt?" She asked, failing to hide the giggle in her voice. "I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Milady, why did you come to flirt with me?"

Belle paused, biting her lip, seeming to fight with herself with what exactly to tell him. When she spoke her princess tone was back, as half-hearted as it was.

"Flirting is a woman’s trade, one must keep in practice."

~

Her giggle was enchanted. There was no other reason for how it made his heart stutter in his chest. Or perhaps it was her touch. How else would he be completely unable to move each time her fingers brushed him? Her chocolate curls that always looked so soft cascading down her back was also a possibility. As were her eyes that were impossibly blue and always searching, able to read him like a few simple pages. No, it must have been her entire being. Yes that was certainly it. All of Princess Belle was enchanted.  
No, just Belle, he reminded himself. She wasn’t a princess. Not with him.

Still, impossibly, Belle had cared for the spinner, and even now cared for him despite him being a monster.

She must have been enchanted, somehow.

"How much sugar today?"

Her words snapped him out of his daze. He was in his tower, working on a potion for a new deal. Of course he used the term “working” lightly. It was impossible to concentrate on anything with her in the room. The sooner she left the sooner he could get back to work. He lifted his head in annoyance to tell her just that. He was busy after all! But then their eyes met, and the words melted on his tongue.

"Just one today." He managed to get out before going back to his book.

He heard her pour the tea, plop in a sugar cube, and stir. Then the princess was offering him a teacup. One with a chip out of the smooth porcelain rim. How she knew it was his favorite he’d never understand.

He had a feeling he’d never understand her at all.

Belle’s fingers brushed his as she handed him the cup, and all he could do was helplessly take it from her. No woman should be so beautiful and skilled at making him falter. He sipped his tea as she poured her own, desperately trying to go back to his work. His mind was almost lost in the pages when.

"What are you making?"

Belle was beside him. Right beside him. And just like that words stuck in his throat.

"A luck potion." He managed. "Drink this and whatever endeavor you find yourself on will work as if Lady Luck herself were on your side."

Belle nodded. “I suppose in the wrong hands it could be rather dangerous.”

"Of course. But then it depends on the endeavor. Lady Luck is a fickle mistress, after all. It may not always work."

"So the potion chooses what to help the person with?"

"In a sense. Magic is tricky and sometimes has a mind of its own. But this potion does help with most things."

Belle paused, biting her lip, and Rumpelstiltskin had to look away.

"So…affairs of the heart?" She asked, her voice soft. Had she gotten closer? "Things like that?"

"In theory." He choked.

Book. Magic. Potion. Client. He needed to focus on anything other than the princess and her close proximity.

"Would it work on you?" She asked after a length of silence.. "I mean, against you."

"I wouldn’t be making it if I thought it could." He said with a shrug. "Worried someone will try to slay the best dearie?"

"No. I was just wondering if maybe it would be on my side for my endeavor."

"And what endeavor is that, milady?"

"To make The Dark One realize I’m flirting with him." He fumbled. "And have been since I met him as a spinner."

This time he froze, going inhumanly motionless. Belle didn’t move either, only fidgeted with her fingers and skirt, obviously waiting for him to make the next move.

Flirting.

She’d been flirting. She’d always been flirting.

The silence went on for longer than he wanted, but every response died in his throat before he could open his lips. The princess was ever so patient though, waiting. The princess was waiting for the spinner. Her spinner, he realized.

He turned to her, but that didn’t stop the uneasy look in his eye or the way he wrung his hands. Finally, he found his voice.

"Milady, why did you come to flirt with me?"

Belle blinked, and Rumpelstiltskin felt a surge of pride for taking her by surprise. He watched as she bit her lip, looking away from him and seeming to fight with herself the same way she’d done three years ago when he was still just a spinner.

"Flirting is a woman’s trade, one must keep in practice."

He found himself shaking his head, realizing for the first time she was lying. And had been back then too.

"That’s not why." The words were barely a whisper as he leaned closer to her, studying her, trying to figure her out. "Why did you come to me to flirt?"

A smile quirked at her lips, and the look in her eye was almost sly. The Spinner found his heart pounding harder. Enchanted. That was the only explanation.

"I flirted," She started, placing her hand on his. Had he been shaking without knowing it? "Because I could be myself around you even as a princess. And I find you quite handsome."

"Find?" He choked, suddenly unable to move.

That giggle again. That damn giggle that made him go immobile but also brought him unexplainable comfort. And then she was close. Close enough for him to feel her breath. He swallowed as her eyes searched his, pausing for a moment before she closed the space and brought her lips to his.

It was just for a moment, a chaste kiss that made him sigh with something he hadn’t felt in far too long.

"Find." She confirmed, pulling away too soon with a blush on her cheeks.

And then she was gone, and Rumpelstiltskin wondered if she was fleeing for the moment. Somehow that didn’t worry him. She could keep her trade in practice for as long as she needed.


	5. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle needs a reminder, and perhaps a little courage. Rumpelstiltskin will never understand why she think she will find it with him, but somehow she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((This takes place on the third night in the first chapter. Enjoy some Spinner!Rumple smut, all!))

Spinning by candlelight was something his aunts had always told him not to do, never to do. Too much strain on the eyes. Even the best spinners could go blind. But the princess had ordered thread. And thread she would get, cost of his sight or not.

Rumpelstiltskin was not surprised by the aching that started in his eyes long after he'd sent Baelfire to bed. He was surprised, however, by the knock on the door.

His blood ran cold. He almost never got visitors. Especially so late. Almost. It had to be the guards, come for his son. Or some robber preying on an easy target. He didn't move, even to snuff out the candles. But then the knock came again, softer, a voice accompanying it saying his name, and suddenly he was on his feet, ignoring the protesting of his ankle as he flung the door open.

Belle stood before him, bathed in moonlight and dressed in a modest cloak and silk gown, probably for sleeping. He swallowed, unable to move as his eyes met hers and she gave him a smile.

She'd come back a second night. Somehow.

Her voice was soft, mindful of Bae, but also held a hint of sadness. "I didn't wake you did I? I saw the light..."

"No of...of course not, milady."

Her voice held nothing but relief. "Good...Why are you up so late?"

"Your thread. I wanted to be sure I got it all done before..."

"Don't spin my candlelight! You'll go blind. It's not worth that."

He was going to protest. To tell her it was worth it for her, or something along those lines. But there was an odd sort of tremble in her voice. A faint thing that made her eyes look even sadder. He averted his gaze, looking away out of respect, but his eyes only fell on her silk nightgown, and he decided her eyes were the safest place for his at the moment.

"Would you...would you like some more tea?"

"Oh I...I don't know. I didn't mean to intrude. Again. Sorry I...I snuck out." Belle was saying, reading the questions in his mind he dare not ask.

Running. She was running again, but tonight was different, somehow. The spinner tried to steady his voice, and failed. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course. I just..." She paused, looking beyond him searching for that thing again. That thing she always seemed to be looking for in his house. "I just needed a reminder, and perhaps a little courage."

Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head. Courage? Surely she must have been joking. Playing a trick on the peasant spinner. But her eyes held nothing to indicate it was so. Whatever courage she needed, somehow, she believed she would find it here on his doorstep. He shook his head.

"Miady, I don't--"

His words were cut short, dying in his throat as she stepped closer. Her eyes held something Rumpelstiltskin didn't recognize, and he couldn't tell if he should flee or embrace her.

"Don't normal women do this? Sneak out in the middle of the night to...to..."

Suddenly her lips were on his, and it all became clear to him. He stumbled back, his bad ankle screeching in protest. It caved, and he stumbled for a moment, but she caught him, arms wrapping around his shoulders as she brought him forward to lean on her for balance.

"This is a dream." He breathed. It wasn't a question, but she still looked as if she wanted to answer him for a moment, so he said it again, softer, terrified he would wake up. "I'm dreaming."

Her hands twitched, becoming tenser on the back of his cloak for a moment. "Do you want to be?"

Her eyes held something akin to hope, and a dream was the only explanation for it. The only explanation for anyone, let alone a princess, to come to his door and kiss him. To feel as if she...wanted him.

"No." Rumpelstiltskin decided.

"Kiss me again."

"Milady, I--"

"Belle." And when he opened his mouth to protest she silenced him with a touch, a hand that came to caress his hair. Oh gods he couldn't do this. "Just for tonight, can't we pretend like I'm simply Belle and you Rumpelstiltskin?"

But even this didn't make sense to him. Because Rumpelstiltskin was a crippled coward, and Belle a princess. They didn't fit together at all.

"Princess I don't--"

"Please..." She was clutching him now, clinging to him with all the force that was keeping her upright as his crutch. "Please don't make me be a princess tonight. Not with you. Just let me run one more time..."

Dream logic, he decided, was a strange thing. Playing on what had happened the night before, when she'd visited to flirt, saying she was running, saying she was tired of being a princess sometimes. Perhaps that had been a dream too. He'd never had a dream that felt so vivid, so real.

Who was he to fight it?

He let himself stumble back, sitting on the wooden chair she'd sat in only a day before. She followed, sitting in his lap as he guided. He brought his hand up, caressing her curls and cheek before finally following her demand and bringing his lips to hers. She made a noise that stirred something inside of him stir. Something that hadn't in ages.

"Baelfire." She breathed against his lips as he moved against hers.

"He won't wake." Rumple's assured. "The boy sleeps like a rock."

Any other words she might have had evaporated as he closed his mouth around hers again. Belle was inexperienced, he could tell, but learned quickly, and soon their lips were dancing as if they'd kissed like this all their lives. He ran his tongue over her lips is a cautious motion, but she was soon doing the same to him and it made his bones tremble. Gods she tasted so good. Sweet yet tart. He couldn't remember anything that tasted better.

"Your leg..." Came her voice again, filled with genuine concern as his lips moved from hers to her neck to see if her skin tasted as good as her lips.

"Doesn't hurt. Any pain will be worth it for you."

Belle shivered on his lap as he whispered the words against her skin. Her hands flitted around, not sure where to go. They finally settled in his hair. Caressing, scratching, massaging, making his entire being tremble. He made a soft noise of encouragement and she continued, one of her hands finding its way to play with the hair at the back of his neck.

Her silk night dress was soft under his touch, but the spinner wanted to feel her under his fingertips. More than anything. But suddenly his fear kicked in, and he cursed himself for being a coward even in his dreams. His hands stilled on her back and his body became rigid.

"Rumpelstiltskin?"

He'd never been able to please Milah as she wanted. And now Belle was in his lap and deserved so, so much more than whatever meagerness he could give her. Her very touch made him tremble like a boy. He was going to make a fool of himself. She would leave and--

"Rumple..."

The pet name snapped him out of his daze and he found the princess looking at him, cradling his face in her hands. Her eyes held concern and suddenly he was the one doing the clinging, burying his face in the crook of her neck as her hands moved over his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"What's the matter my spinner? What did I do?"

"You picked a poor partner." He choked. Her spinner. No, it wasn't inaccurate. He was all but plotting to move to Avonlea like she suggested if things turned sour. "I'm no good at this, Belle."

That giggle erupted from her again, perhaps a bit too loud and she cupped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. It didn't stop her from continuing to laugh though, as if he'd said something completely silly. Somehow the sight of her smile left him breathless.

When she composed herself her face was flushed, and she couldn't meet his eyes despite their position. Even if they stayed like that, she on his lap and his hands safely on her waist he'd be content. Happy, even.

"I wouldn't know if you were good or bad. I uh...don't have anything to compare it to."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes widened. She was inexperienced. She was still only a maiden. His mouth moved wordlessly for a moment before suddenly speaking. "You...You're...Why then are you...?" He stammered, and Belle listened ever so patiently. "Milady I can't--"

"Belle." She corrected firmly, in a tone of a princess. Then it softened, turned almost sad. "You...can't?"

He realized that was the wrong thing to say. She was taking it the wrong way. He was muffing it all up. The spinner reminded himself to breathe as he traced patters on her back with his fingertips.

"I shouldn't." He corrected after a time. And she seemed to relax. "You deserve so much more than a night in a bed of straw with a cripple. I'm unworthy of you, mil-- Belle. Unworthy to be the one who...Who you give your..."

She cut him off with a kiss, and he was suddenly powerless to do anything but feel her lips on his, her body under his hands. Anything she was willing to let him feel he wanted, and needed to make her feel good in return.

"It is mine to give to who I wish." She explained, her voice cracking slightly with fear. "I...I understand if you do not want me. I only thought, perhaps, I could have a night of just being Belle. Like last night."

This time it was him who did the laughing, and he pulled her closer. "Woman you must be mad to think I don't want you."

"Then you have me."

He groaned as he found her lips again, his hands becoming desperate, finding their way under her night dress and making her shiver. His hands, coarse and calloused like sandpaper, we're making this princess with skin as soft as a rose petal shiver for him. Yes this was an odd dream, but so, so good.

"By the fire." He rasped breathlessly, body already trembling. "There's a pallet of blankets and wool and straw. My bed."

Belle understood immediately, and carefully lifted herself from his lap. He watched as she went to the fireplace and sat on the pallet, smiling softly before laying down and looking at him. A question was in her eyes, but he didn't have time to ask what it was before she lifted a hand to beckon him to her, and he was powerless to do anything but follow.

Somehow, she was smiling up at him, and in the candlelight she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever saw. Good thing he hadn't gone blind yet.

Their lips met once again, this time slower. Fleeting. His tongue explored her mouth leisurely, finding spots that made her make the most wonderful noises as she layed under him. His hands were slow, but deliberate. Memorizing every curve of her body, slipping under her silk gown to cup her breasts properly. And then she made a whimpering noise and he was lost. He deepened the kiss, swallowing her sweet noises and meeting them with noises of his own. It took him another moment to realize her hands were exploring as well, sliding up his sides under his rough shirt to caress his lean frame. Her fingers hit a bruise but he didn't care because her hands were on him willingly, seeking him out as her tongue did.

Part of him wanted to stop. To protest. He went rigid under her touch for a moment. Because she didn't need to do that. He should be pleasing her. She wouldn't want him once...

But he could hear her response in his ears "Hush my spinner. I want you."

Her words broke him, and his hands grew bolder on her, cupping her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb before going to pay homage to the other breast. His lips moved on hers, then along her jaw and neck, licking, nibbling, anything to make her continue to squirm and make those delicious noises. She had to cup a hand over her mouth to muffle the moan when his mouth closed around her nipple. Her hands wavered then, but desperately tried to continue to please him, caress him, hold him. Gods she was glorious.

His fingers drifted lower on her, tentative, scared, until they were stroking her thigh and she moaned breathlessly when they found the apex and stroked her folds with a feather-light touch.

She was wet for him. This amazing woman was wet for him and he very nearly embarrassed himself with that simple realization.

Their moans mixed together as they kissed to muffle the sounds. Belle's nails raked down his back as he stroked her, curling his fingers. Her walls were tight around him, and she very nearly cried out when he added a second finger and found a spot that made her hips buck.

"Wait." She choked, and he froze. Her breaths were ragged gasps, letting her chest in a lovely way. She shook her head, her swollen lips curving into a smile. "Too close. Not yet. Not without you."

The spinner groaned again, crashing his lips to hers, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, anything they could reach as she helped him out of his rough clothes. Suddenly he was naked above the princess - his princess - and she was looking over his bruised and battered body in the candlelight and smiling.

"You're more handsome than you think, you know." She said.

Her hands wandered down her chest to his member, stroking it with feather-soft touches as if trying to memorize it. Too much. It was too much. He caught her wrist to stop him, and she looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Not without you."

Belle nodded, beckoning him back to her with open arms. Rumpelstiltskin covered her with his body, pressing their foreheads together. She was trembling just as much as he was.

"I'll cause you as little pain as I can." He promised with a shaky breath. His member brushed her heat and both were suddenly clinging to each other.

"I trust you, Rumpelstiltskin."

Softly, he kissed his name from her lips as he positioned himself and entered her. She moaned into his lips and whimpered as he pulled back to enter her again, working his way inside inch by inch. His head swam. She was tight. Impossibly tight. He never remembered Milah being this tight. But there was something more. A weight to it all that made him focus on going slow. On pleasing her as he moved his tongue in time with his movements.

Suddenly she felt her maidenhood, and held her tighter. She made a noise of encouragement and in one fluid motion he entered her fully. Their sounds once again mixed on their lips as Belle spoke, already answering his questions.

"I'm fine. There was almost no pain. You feel so good, Rumple please don't stop."

"Never." He rasped.

And then he was moving, and she was clinging to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her moans and whimpers and oh yes there don't stop my spinner please. It was her words that let him last so long, and his body was practically shaking with anticipation. It was only when she clung harder, wrapped her legs around him that he realized how close they both were. His lips found her ear, whispering sweet nothings. Telling her how beautiful and perfect she was and oh he never wanted this to end.

His words set her over the edge, and her body shuddered against him. Warm walls clenched around him and he nearly sobbed as he burst into stardust with her. When they had ridden it out, and she was no longer shaking he turned on his back, bringing her to lay with him by the fire as he smelled her hair and held her, letting every bit of her fill his senses before exhaustion took him and he slept soundly for the first time in years.

It was first light when he woke up. He felt too cold, even by the dwindling fire. The dream came back to him, and he sighed with a mixture of emotions to rise and clean himself before Bae woke up.

He was naked, and that explained why he'd felt so cold, but he's also been covered up by a blanket in the middle of the night. Why had he gone to bed naked...?

It wasn't until he heard the sounds from outside that it hit him. Someone was getting on a horse. Someone with a soft voice that calmed him easily. He could almost see the horse kneeling to let the petite rider on, and then there was the sounds of hooves on the ground, fading into the distant. Rumpelstiltskin layed motionless for a few moments before reaching his arm out to where she had slept beside him. It was still warm.

It had not been a dream. Princess Belle had come to him. Had wanted him. And he'd given himself. He should have been afraid. Afraid of someone finding out. Of being punished. But, somehow, in his bed by the fire, hand on the spot she'd slept the previous night, he couldn't muster it.


	6. Childish Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire asks for something from Belle because he doesn't want his father dealing for it. Needless to say, it catches both Belle and his Papa off guard.

"Hey Belle?"

"Yes my dear?"

"There’s something I want."

Belle paused, glancing at her boy from her spot preparing tea. She’d never heard Baelfire ask for anything besides perhaps an earlier or longer riding lesson, more sweets or the chance to go to town with her but never sounding so…determined?

Behhe went back to preparing their tea. “Well. I’m sure if you ask your father he’ll give it to you. That man would give you the moon if you wanted it.”

Baelfire shook his head. “I can’t ask him.”

"Why not?"

"He might deal for it. I don’t want him dealing for this."

Belle straightened, giving a puzzled look to the boy. He was being cryptic and she didn’t like that. “Sweetheart what is it that you want?”

"A little sister."

The cup that Belle was holding tumbled to the floor. “You…what?”

"I want a little sister." Baelfire repeated. "Someone to play with in the castle while you and Papa are busy and to ride with and to teach things to like the other boys in town do with their siblings."

Belle’s mind was flooded with thoughts, so many that it was hard to sift through them, and she was all too aware of how her face was burning red. Through the haze of it all though, one thought struck her.

"Baelfire I understand your want but how can I help?"

The boy tilted his head in confusion, “Isn’t it…don’t you wanna be a mama too? This works. Papa won’t mind another child in the castle as long as its yours.”

The weight of it all hit Belle in a moment, and her guy churned. Baelfire didn’t have a mother. He’d grown up poor with Rumpelstiltkin as a spinner’s child. Their worries were tending sheep and making sure Baelfire didn’t get drafted not marrying him off and upholding a family lineage. Unlike her, who got a talk of what being a wife entailed when she’d first became a woman, Baelfire was still on the cusp on manhood, and had no mother to teach him things. And she had the feeling Rumpelstiltskin was too reluctant or shy to know where to begin. Oh lord she didn’t want to tell Baelfire what went into making a child, but she didn’t want to dash his hopes either. So instead she kneeled down, running a hand over his arm.

"Bae, sweetheart, it’s not quite as simple as all that." The way the boy’s face fell broke her heart. "See, I know you don’t understand everything, but in order for a woman to become a mama there has to be a man to become a papa too. And they have to love each other very much to make a family."

Baelfire was silent for a moment, eyes focusing away from Belle, processing things. “So when you find a man you love, then you’ll be a mama?”

"Exactly."

"But don’t you love papa?" Belle froze, her blood running cold. "You just…you always give him extra sweets and sometimes stare and you read to him and you’ve kissed his cheek. That’s what the woman in town do to the men they like."

Oh gods. Darn he was t perceptive. too clever. Suddenly Belle’s heart was pounding. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t face this truth so soon. Not with Baelfire asking for a sister. Not that she hadn’t thought about…but surely he didn’t…

"Is everything alright?"

The spinner had appeared at the doorway, giving a concerned look to both Belle ad his son. Belle straightened immediately, grabbing the cup.

"Fine. I just dropped a teacup." Belle said with a forced smile.

"Well I hope you didn’t chip this one."

"No no. Let me just, I’ll go get the rest of the pastries."

And as Belle practically ran from the room into the kitchen she could feel Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes on her, and willed her heart to stop pounding so hard lest he hear it.

Later, when Bae had been put to bed and Belle was reading by the fire he asked.

"Is everything okay dearie?" She glanced to him at his wheel. "It’s just…you’ve been out of sorts since tea."

Belle swallowed. “Baelfire asked for something today. From me because he didn’t want you dealing for it.”

Why had she said that? Now he was on his feet and walking towards her chair and she’d never felt so oddly frightened in her entire life.

"What does he want? I can get it for him. Surely I have enough gold to buy whatever it is." No you don’t. "We can surprise him. It can be from both of us." It’d have to be. "Come, Belle name it and it shall be his."

"He wants a little sister." Belle blurted without thinking.

She was looking at him now, and he looked just as shocked as he felt. “Ah.” was all he said before practically stumbling away from her. “Of course. Most children his age want siblings. It’s only natural.” He rationalized.

Their eyes never left each others, and there was an odd weight to it all, as if they were both tense cats waiting for the other’s move. Searching each other like they could see their very soul.

A sort of odd fear flickered behind the spinner’s eye before he choked out “What did you tell him?”

Belle was silent for a moment before clearing her throat. “I told him that in order for there to be a mama there has to be a papa too. And that the papa has to be someone the mama loves.”

"Ah." He said again, wringing his hands, now suddenly unable to look at her as his voice shook. It was so odd to her how easily he became her spinner again. "And you…I…would you…want to be a mama?"

"Perhaps some day."

"Would you want to go, Belle? And…and find someone…Love?"

A smile quirked at her lips. “I wouldn’t need to go to do that.”

~

Something was wrong.

Rumpelstiltskin had entered the grand hall to see Belle kneeled before his son, who looked rather confused.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Is everything alright?"

His voice seemed to snap Belle out of whatever she’d been focused on, and she rose too quickly, holding a porcelain cup in her hand.

"Fine. I just dropped a teacup."

Was her smile forced? “Well I hope you didn’t chip this one.”

"No, no. Let me just, I’ll go get the rest of the pastries."

Utter confusion was not something Rumpelstiltskin was accustomed to experiencing before he’d brought Belle back into his life, but as she fled from the room he felt it coil in his belly along with fear. Because it was always fear. Would she leave? Was she telling Bae she was going to so that he wasn’t too sad? What had he done to cause that?

"Papa?"

Bae was already sitting at the table with his tea. Rumpelstiltskin blinked, moving to sit across from him as he always did.

"Everything is alright…isn’t it Bae?"

The boy smiled, and thankfully his didn’t look nearly as forced as Belle’s did. “Of course, Papa. Don’t worry.”

Well. He certainly knew better than that.

As his princess came back with the rest of the pastries and served tea, giving him two extra pastries than she gave to Bae or herself, he could have swore they shared a look. A look that he was not sure how to feel about.

He had to get to the bottom of this. His mind was racing with too many questions. Did Belle want to leave? Could he let her go? What had he done to drive her away? What would Bae do without her? What would he do without her?

And when had he started thinking of her as his princess?

Later, when Bae had been put to bed and Belle was reading by the fire he asked.

"Is everything okay dearie?" He’d stopped spining completely, unable to focus on anything but keeping his hands from shaking as the words came out. "It’s just…you’ve been out of sorts since tea."

She seemed to pause. “Baelfire asked for something today. From me because he didn’t want you dealing for it.”

Oh was that all? “What does he want? I can get it for him.” He’d bottle the moon’s reflection if his son wanted it. “Surely I have enough gold to buy whatever it is.” If not he could deal secretly. “We can surprise him. It can be from both of us.” She seemed to be focused on something that wasn’t his words. “Come, Belle name it and it shall be his.”

"He wants a little sister."

The spinner went still, his body growing cold. His eyes watched hers for any changes. Anything at all that would indicate she was…She couldn’t have been insinuating they…though it wasn’t as if they hadn’t before but that was when he wasn’t…

"Ah." Was all he could say before stumbling away without meaning to. He needed to calm down. To rationalize this. “Of course. Most children his age want siblings. It’s only natural."

Their eyes never left each others, and there was an odd weight to it all, as if they were both tense cats waiting for the other’s move. Searching each other like they could see their very soul.

It scared him to death.

“What did you tell him?” Rumpelstiltskin choked out.

His princess paused again before clearing her throat “I told him that in order for there to be a mama there has to be a papa too. And that the papa has to be someone the mama loves.”

"Ah." So that was it. His fears were true. She’d leave them. He couldn’t help but wring his hands, hoping she couldn’t hear how his heart pounded and squeezed. How his voice trembled and cracked. "And you…I…would you…want to be a mama?"

"Perhaps some day."

"Would you want to go, Belle? And…and find someone…" His voice trailed off, unable to finish. He couldn’t look at her "Love?"

He’d let her go, he realized. He’d have to. He couldn’t deny her that no matter how angry it made him. He’d let her go and explain to Bae months later why Belle wasn’t coming back and how a little sister would take more time. Alot more time.

But then a smile quirked at her lips, and just like that he was back in his cottage, leaning on his staff and Belle was a beautiful princess gracing him with her presence. Unthinkably treating him as an equal.

"I wouldn’t need to go to do that."

Rumpelstiltskin felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Of course. If she found someone in his village she wouldn't ave to go at all. And as Belle reached for him and he went to her, he realized that, really, nothing had changed.


	7. Adult Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Prompted: Belle sees Rumple with a little girl. (He is *not* making making a deal to take her) - In which Belle comes to a certain realization.

It was not often that Rumpelstiltskin accompanied Belle into town. Usually her partner was Baelfire, eager to play with the children. Sometimes she went alone, happy that the townspeople no longer flinched when she approached their stalls. Honestly was being maid or…whatever she was to The Dark one really so terrifying?

Now, though, they accepted her. Or seemed to. Some even playfully bartered with her before going back to the same price they always offered things to her for. When The Dark One himself was with her, though, they were all on edge.

"I’ll leave you to it." He told her as he slipped his usual pouch of coins into the basket she carried before slipping away.

He never ventured too far, liking to keep her or Baelfire in his sight. However judging by how easily the people were talking to her he must not have been as close as usual. Odd…

She’d just finished shopping for little things. Soaps, parchment and ink for Baelfire’s lessons, ribbons for her hair. The food would be next, but Belle wanted to stretch her legs and enjoy some time to herself for a bit. After all, she had a lot to think about lately.

Belle had acquired a lot of things when she’d came to live with Rumpelstiltskin. She’d traded an uninterested husband and overbearing father for a castle and the ability to control the magic within it to an extent. Of course, she liked to do most things herself, but it was nice to have fired never go out and water never get cold and books she wanted simply appear beside her. She’d acquired another horse until Rumpelstiltskin deemed Baelfire was old enough, and it seemed even the townspeople saw her as their lady now despite nothing being formalized. Then there was Rumpelstiltskin and his son themselves. She’d traded one family for another and fit in effortlessly. Her spinner was different but the same, and Baelfire was on the cusp of manhood. Somehow it seems she’d acquired a son without even marrying his father.

And now Baelfire wanted a little sister. And she couldn’t decide how she felt about all that. She loved Rumpelstiltskin, or could if he let her. She had known that ever since she’d say at his table and flirted with him that night all those years ago. But it was Impossible to read the reasons behind the fear that flickered in his eyes. The way he froze at her touch. The way he avoided things. Before, she thought it because she was a princess and he a spinner. But now he was The Dark One and she was a Lady maybe but not officially. Not anymore. What reason did he have to be scared of her? Of his princess as he’d called.

He knew her feelings. So then why…?

Belle’s thoughts were cut short at the sound of the twig snapping under her foot. Seems her feet had wandered just as much as her feet. She found herself in the woods that circled the town, a few outskirt houses stood, but the wood mostly stood as a barrier. Coming inside it meant you were in the lands of The Dark One. It was enough to keep enemies out.

A cry pierced the air. A high-pitched wail of a child in pain. Belle followed without thinking, the cries becoming louder then quieter. She found herself in a clearing with a large oak tree in the middle. The figures at its base, though, made her stomach lurch.

Rumpelstiltskin kneeled by a small girl, eyes red and puffy and full of fear. A boy not much older than Baelfire seemed to be talking with him, sheer fear in his eyes. He was older than Baelfire. Surely old enough to have a trade.

Old enough to make deals with.

Belle felt as if she would be sick as her blood became ice in her veins. No. He wouldn’t.

The girl sniffled and cried again and the spinner turned to her. The princess found her feet moving, words slipping out before she could stop them.

"Rumple don—"

It took Belle only a moment to realize the cries faded into laughter. Joyous laughter filled with gleeful relief. They hadn’t noticed her, somehow, and for a moment Belle saw a much different sight. It was indeed her spinner before her. All walking staff and courageous fear. Comforting a little girl after some traumatic experience while the proud older brother, but perhaps not all by blood, stood and watched.

The pieces fit together then. He was her spinner. She was her princess. And oh how she wanted this.

"Belle?"

Rumpelstiltskin’s voice broke through her haze and she blinked. The vision suddenly rightened itself and she was back in reality.

"I…" Belle stammered, unable to think for a moment.

"Lady Belle!" The girl beside Rumpelstiltskin said happily, jumping up and running over to Belle, holding out her foot. "Look! The master fixed my leg!"

Belle blinked, immediately kneeling down to her level, glancing to Rumpelstiltskin who looked almost shy. “Fixed your leg?”

"She fell." Her brother said, approaching her. His voice held nothing but guilt. "She was climbing and fell. I…I couldn’t catch her."

The boy’s voice cracked, and Belle patted his head. “Hey. It’s not your fault. And look. No harm done.”

He returned Belle, smile, and soon his sister was tugging on his arm. “Come on! Let’s go get some sweet buns.”

"Wait…" The boy said, turning to the spinner. He never did anything for free. That was always how the stories went. "Y-your price master? For healing her."

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t seem to hear them, and Belle found he was looking at her with the same look shed given him when he saw them with the children. He, too, was in the same trance.

"Rumple?"

He blinked at her words, clearing his throat as he approached them.

"A simple promise, dearie." He told the boy, holding a hand out to shake. "Promise to always look after your sister and that’ll settle it."

The siblings were beaming in an instant, and the boy shook his hand gratefully. “I promise sir!” He managed before being pulled off by his sister.

Belle stood, and for a moment they said nothing, just watched the children disappear from the clearing. It was Rumpelstiltskin who finally broke the silence.

"You…Did you think…?"

Belle’s face burned with shame. She’d never doubt him again. “I’m sorry.”

"Belle." The looked to him, and he was her spinner again, searching her gaze with his odd eyes as he wrung his hands. "You know I wouldn’t…don’t you?"

"Yes." Belle said with a smile, putting a hand on his to ease his fidgets. He went immobile under her touch just as before. "Yes I do."

He nodded then, stiffly, though his shoulders were relaxed. “Let’s…let’s go get supper.”

Belle nodded, and the two walked through the forest back to the village.

"I suppose magic comes in handy in times like that." She said.

"Very."

"You know…I can see why Bae wants a little sister."

He made a sort of choked noise of surprise but eventually words came back to him. “I…Me too.”


	8. Wrong Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin sees another man flirting with Belle. He does not like it.

He'd only seen her with another man once as a spinner. Just once when he was spinning straw outside, in the better light of the sun. The village seemed to go still at the sound of horses trotting through. The duke was first, riding a horse that was smaller than his companion. King Maurice laughed as the Duke told him something Rumpelstiltskin did not hear. He was far too busy worrying about the pain in his ankle as he bowed to them as they rode by.

Another couple was next, a familiar large horse with the small rider. She was beside Gaston, the duke’s son. He was perfectly content, words cascading out of his mouth and falling on deaf ears. Belle rode beside him. To anyone else it would look as though Belle was interested. But Rumpelstiltskin knew better. There was no sparkle in her eyes as she gave the dukeling a fake smile and laughed at something that was supposed to be enjoyable. But her eyes wandered from him, to the houses and the villagers and her eyes changed, going from boredom to a sort of resolution. Then they fell upon him, her spinner, and she gave him a smile. A genuine smile. But then the dukeling took her hand and was flirting again, and they were gone.

He’d decided right then and there that he didn’t like to see other men flirting with Belle.

And nothing had changed.

Baelfire had wanted sweets. He’d practically begged after his writing lesson. So the three of them had gone into town. Bae was with the children, giggling and laughing as they chased each other around. He’d turned his back on his princess for one minute and Belle was across the way. But she wasn’t alone.

For a moment he had a flashback. He was flirting, leaning close, far too close, laughing. And Belle had a familiar look on her face. A look of almost…happiness. She laughed. And then the other man touched her hand, and Rumpelstiltskin saw red. The spinner was beside his princess in an instant.

"What do you think you’re doing, dearie?"

The poor man beside Belle blinked, stepping away in sheer terror. Belle stepped forward.

"Rumple, calm down." She said, almost pleading.

"And why would I?" Rumple snapped.

"Because you really have the wrong idea." Belle explained.

But Rumple’s eyes were locked onto the other man. The man who was too close to Belle. His Belle. His princess.

"Rumple!"

His eyes snapped to her an he was the one who recoiled. His caretaker truly looked like a princess. Staring him down with a firm look before she turned to the other man.

"It’s alright. You did nothing wrong." She said simply. "We’ll send the potion along soon. Off you go."

The man shakily nodded before taking another step back and all but dashing away. Rumpelstiltskin’s vision seemed to clear, and he swallowed as Belle turned back to him, looking almost smug.

"Potion?" He choked.

Belle hummed in response, nodding. “His wife’s pregnant.”

"Wife."

"Mm hmm. He said she’d been having sickness. Bargained for a potion. He was very happy to get it."

"Bargained."

"His price was to see me smile"

The spinner’s fists clenched, and a giggle bubbled to Belle’s lips. A familiar giggle that told him he was lost. Completely lost.

"I never said he wasn’t a flirt. Are you the jealous type oh Dark One?"

And for the first time in a long while The Dark One felt his cheeks burn in a blush that only grew hotter as Belle stepped closer and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Come on you ridiculous man. Bae will want a riding lesson after this."

"Yes." Rumpelstiltskin only nodded deftly. "Of course."


	9. Fool's Errand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gets kidnapped and sees the dark side of her spinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Filling a ton of Anon prompts with this one!
> 
> Spinner!verse: A cruel fool tries to kidnap Belle when she goes to the village without Rumple.
> 
> Spinner verse “Am I more than you bargained for yet?”
> 
> Spinner!verse: Rumple says Belle is the Lady of the Dark Castle.))

"You really have no idea what you’re doing, do you?"

"I assure you, Lady Belle I know exactly what I’m doing."

Belle had to admit that when she was approached by a strange man in town she’d been frightened. He was larger than her and she had no fighting skills. It was really no wonder he’s grabbed hold of her and knocked her out. Now she was awake and found herself on a ship of some sort. Much too small to belong to a pirate. Perhaps a tradesman. Either way, even with her wrists bound and a sword pointed at her she couldn’t muster any sort of fear.

"I’m no longer a lady." She said simply, not a trace of fear in her voice.

"I’m sure your father and husband would beg to differ." The man said simply. "What would they think now, I wonder, knowing what you’ve done with the beast…"

"Ex husband. There was an annulment…"

"Tell me, Lady Belle do you enjoy it? Being another trophy in his collection?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can only imagine what The Dark One does to one as pretty as you." The sword was on her cheek now, and she could feel the cold steel of the tip. "Does he have the decency o wait till nightfall or does he ravish you whenever the need strikes him?"

Oh. OH!

The very thought of Rumpelstiltskin, who scurried off like a rabbit if he was caught staring at her for too long, taking her whenever the need struck him had her laughing so hard she very nearly fell over. This only seemed to anger the man, and he swiped his sword, making a shallow cut along her cheek. Just enough to sting. And bleed, and it was then that something different bubbled up inside Belle. Anger. This fool had kidnapped her. Taken her from her home she had no idea how long she’s been gone, and now her spinner was probably tearing the town apart - HER town! - because she hadn’t been back in time to read with Baelfire.

"Oh you are a fool." She said, "I suppose you intend to take be back to Avonlea? Expect some reward from my father or Gaston?"

"He will pay me handsomely." The man agreed. "And then I’ll return to Nottingham richer than ever and get revenge on the man who ruined me and stole my love!"

"And do you know how you summon The Dark One?"

"You say his name three times."

"And you didn’t restrain my mouth."

Realization flashed behind Nottingham’s eyes, then anger fueled by fear as he raised his sword. “Insolent wench!”

"RumpelstiltskinRunpelstiltskinRumpelstiltskin!"

The sword that Nottingham was holding clattered to the floor and the next thing Belle knew Rumpelstiltskin was there, holding her kidnapper up off the ground with one hand by his throat.

"You really have no idea what you’re doing do you, dearie?"

The man could only respond with a frightened choking noise and for the first time since their meeting three years ago Belle felt fear coil in her gut from the spinner.

"Do you have any idea the mistake you made, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin was practically snarling. "Do you know what happens when you steal from The Dark One?! When you hurt what’s precious to me?!"

Belle was fairly certain she’d heard a “Please.” come from the choking man. Oh lord he was killing him!

"Rumple!" Belle protested, trying to stand and step to him. But her legs were asleep, and she only managed to hit the floor with a thud.

The spinner waved his hand at her, and suddenly her restraints were gone.

"Rumple!" She tried again when the man’s face began to change colors. This time she did manage to go forward, tugging on his silk sleeve "Stop! You’ll kill him!"

His head snapped around to her, unfocused and frenzied for a moment before they zoned on on her cheek and he snarled. The man made a desperate choked yelp as The Dark One’s grip on his neck tightened and he tried desperately to loosen his hand. Finally furious eyes met hers and Belle’s blood ran cold.

"That’s the point, milady." He said with a giggle.

Belle stepped back from him desire herself and he winced as she pulled her hand away as if he were contagious.

"This is what happens, dearie. When people hurt what I care about." He said, but Belle didn’t move. "Am I more than you bargained for yet?"

Something broke through her fear. Maybe it was the way he winced, or the way his eyes almost looked hurt for a moment that she was frightened of him or the way his voice dropped and he sounded more like himself with the last words. Whatever it was, it was enough to remind her of who he was, and she was able to righten herself.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She said firmly, with the princess tone shed used many times before, though perhaps not so harshly towards him. He turned to her, looking surprised. "He’s not worth it."

For a moment Belle thought he wouldn’t. He was glaring at her. But then, slowly, Rumpelstiltskin’s mask came off and he tossed Nottingham to the ground like a sack of flour, leaving him to gasp for air as he approached her, fingers running over her wrists, where the ropes had made stinging indents.

"I’m fine." She assured him when he didn’t speak.

"Woman!" Nottingham coughed in the corner. "Just who the hell are you?!"

Rumpelstiltskin was talking before her, pulling her close to him by the waist. “She’s the Lady of the Dark Castle. And I suggest you tell anyone else foolish enough to try and take her that next time they’ll not be as lucky as you.”

He didn’t give Nottingham the chance to answer before they were enveloped in a familiar purple smoke and soon they were back in the great hall of the castle. Home.

"Let me…" He said softly as she half collapsed in her chair by the fire.

His hands began to flow with a faint blue light and as he ran them over her wrists the stinging was gone, and her wrists were as good as new.

The cut on her cheek was next. “I’m sorry, Belle. I should have gone to market with you.”

"It’s alright." Belle replied, leaning into his touch on her cheek. He was so soft and unsure. So different than what he became with Nottingham. But even then he had winced. Had listened to her. Had still been her spinner. "I’m not hurt. Just a bit shaken."

"I’m sorry, milady."

Ah. So they were back to “miladies” then. Belle had no idea what he was apologizing for but at the moment she didn’t care. A small grin appeared on her lips.

"Lady of the Dark Castle, huh?"

Rumpelstiltskin’s face flushed red under his odd green skin, leaving Belle to giggle at him. Yes, he was a bit more than she had bargained for. But, she realized, he was also exactly what she wanted.


	10. The Work of Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompted: “Love me!... Why?” (Quote from Much Ado About Nothing)

The first time it was an accident he was sure.

Belle was sleepy, dozing in a chair by the fire. She’d protested when he tried to rouse her to help her to her room, so he really had no choice but to cover her with a blanket and go back to his spinning.

But she’d stirred, leaning into his touch for a moment and mumbling three words he knew had to be a mistake. She was dreaming. That was it. Dreaming of some far-off prince and not…him.

The second time, though. It was less mistakable. Of course, perhaps he’d just heard her wrong.

The Dark One was bidding his son and Princess farewell. A deal would call him away, far away for a few days. Not a problem, he assured them just as much as himself. And then Belle had embraced him, holding him tightly for a moment before telling him to be careful and blurting those damn three words.

He quickly fled like the coward he was, unable to look her in the eye at all as she let him go.

The third time, though…

"Rumple?"

He looked up from his spinning wheel to her. She was wearing nothing but her silk sleeping gown. Even her feet were bare.

"Hello, dearie. Awfully late for a midnight stroll."

"I…I couldn’t sleep." She admitted, cautiously, almost timidly, walking over to him. "I didn’t know you were back. How was Camelot?"

"Fine. A simple deal, really. Barely worth my time."

His eyes wandered over her for a moment before going back to his spinning. It was all too familiar. He must have been dreaming. Yes. That was it. He’d dozed, and now he was dreaming.

"Rumple?" Still he didn’t look at her, and he cursed the trembling in his hands. "Rumpelstiltskin look at me."

The royal authority had found its way back into her voice, and he immediately did as his princess wished. After all when had he not done so? He might have power now. He may have been The Dark One. But Belle knew better, and he knew she did. She could see the spinner. Always had.

Her eyes coaxed his gaze to her as she sat down beside him. She searched for a moment, hands fidgeting awkwardly before coming up to find his hair.

"I love you."

There was no trepidation in Belle’s voice, but still he trembled. Shaking his head, he tried to shy away, but she held him in place.

"I’m dreaming." He concluded. "Just like before."

"You know you’re not." She said, and her features seemed to drop. "Why are you afraid that I love you?"

He could only scoff. “Love me! Why?”

"Because…" She wavered, "Because you are Rumpelstiltskin. My spinner. You’ve always been to me."

"A coward. And now a monster. I am not fit for a princess, milady."

She laughed, giggling as she always did. Because somehow she always thought he was wrong about himself. Her hand did not leave his hair, instead coming down to caress his cheek. And just like that he froze, unable to do anything but look at her and swallow as she touched him.

When her voice did come, it was soft and almost fearful. “Don’t make me be a princess anymore. Not with the man I love.” She paused, and pulled away as if his skin suddenly burned him. “Do you not feel the same?”

He blinked, shaking his head. “That’s not it at all. I just…”

His voice trailed off, but Belle gave him a smile. “Kiss me?”

He hesitated, because it wasn’t a command. But her hand was on his. And even though he was pretty sure he was dreaming, because it wasn't quite the same as before in his old home, how could he fight that?


	11. Titles and Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle gains a title during one of Baelfire’s reading lessons. She comes to the realization that the title changes nothing, and she and The Dark One have a lot to talk bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Anon Prompted: I would love to see Belle referring to herself as Bae's mother, with Bae and Rumple fully approving.))

Lessons had become a somewhat sacred thing to Baelfire and Belle. They were something Rumpelstiltskin didn't impose upon unless he was called, usually to supervise Bae's jumping progress. The boy could be a knight if he wanted, but Belle had no idea how to even begin teaching swordplay or jousting, and he seemed content with prances and jumps.

"You've taught him well." Runple said one day as Baelfire commanded the horse effortlessly through the jumping corse.

The horse leapt over another obstacle, then two more back to back.

"Look at our little knight." Belle said proudly.

Their heads snapped to each other at the same time, Belle's face holding panic and contrasting with his surprised look.

"Your little knight." She stuttered too quickly. "I...your...him. Look at him. Bae I think that's enough riding for today lets get to your reading."

And then she had rushed off with Baelfire in tow, leaving the boy to give his father confused looks as Rumpelstiltskin was left with a stark realization.

Belle was the closest thing to a mother Bae had ever known. It was no wonder Bae had asked her for a little sister and not him. But he realized that Belle may not be able to give one to Bae. She wouldn't want to be tied down to The Dark One and his son with a husband and a child simply because of a deal made with him and his son. She would want to go out. Live with her family. Raise her child properly. Another man's child.

He didn't want her to leave. He didn't want it to be another man's child.

~

"Did papa do something?"

"No he didn't." Belle lied easily. "I didn't want you to tire out the poor horse. Go on, choose your book."

"So he's not in trouble?"

"Of course not. He didn't do anything." And that was the problem wasn't it?

Normally Belle insisted on reading aloud. She was able to listen to Baelfire and correct any mistakes. Discuss the story. Though as she and the boy close their books she found she had no energy for it, and the day was spent on silent reading. Not that her mind allowed her to read at all.

She knew this was home. She couldn't picture herself anywhere else but in The Dark Castle. But when had she started thinking of Baelfire as hers?

Belle supposed that want fair. She wasn't his mother. She was more like a governess or caretaker. But then that wasn't fair either. She felt like more. Like she was properly part of this family. But then what? Bae wanted a little sister, and he definitely deserved one. But he also deserved a proper mother who could give her a proper little sister. Would Rumpelstiltskin re-marry? Would she? Somehow she doubted he would considering how he danced around her. But she also doubted he would let another man live in the castle with them, even if it was for Bae.

She didn't want it to be another man.

"Belle?" The princess's head snapped up to see Bae had approached her with his book. "What's this word mean?"

"Maternal." Belle read aloud. "It means having to do with being a mama. Anything like that is maternal."

"The book said something about an instinct mamas have. Do you have that?"

"Maternal instinct? I suppose all women do to an extent, even if they're not mamas."

Bae paused, shifting his weight back and forth. "So you have it?"

"Yes. I have it." She said, but something was going on. "What's wrong sweetheart? Is this about the little sister you want?"

"No." The boy said, sitting beside her on the sofa and closing his book. "I was wondering...of it would be alright if I called you 'mama?'"

Belle's eyebrows shot up. "What...what's brought this about?"

"I..." He paused, looking away from her, gathering his thoughts. "I want a mama more than a little sister. But I can't picture anyone but you. My real mama died when I was little. I don't remember her much. When you came by the cottage and let me ride your horse I decided that's what my mama looked like. A pretty princess. And now you live with us and...And I can only picture you."

"Oh Bae..." She said, taking the trembling boy in her arms and holding him tightly. "There's nothing wrong with that. It's alright."

"You like Papa don't you? You won't leave will you?"

For a moment, Belle wondered if her getting kidnapped affected him more than she realized. She didn't push anything though, only stroked his hair and let him cry softly into her chest.

"I love both of you very much. I'm not going anywhere." She promised. "Not as long as you need me."

"Papa needs someone. And if having a little sister means you leave I don't want one."

"Easy, Bae." She paused. "I'll talk to Rumple about all this. It'll be okay."

"But I can call you 'mama?'"

"Yes. For as long as you want."

"Thank you."

And somehow Baelfire relaxed under her touch, and Belle realized that the title didn't change a thing. Because really she was the closest thing to a mother Bae had, and she loved him. And Rumpelstiltskin.

Yes, the two of them had a lot to talk about.


	12. Of Suffering and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple finally talk. Or try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Anon Prompted: Does the #%€$£ Blue Fairy ever stick her nose in a “save” Belle and Bae?
> 
> Anon Prompted: Spinner!verse: Suffer love!—a good epithet. I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will.
> 
> There’s angst. I’m not sorry.))

They hadn’t talked about it.

They hadn’t talked about anything.

Not her feelings for him. Not his feelings for her. Not the kiss. Not Baelfire’s requests. Not that night they had shared three years ago before he had become The Dark One. Not anything.

It wasn’t for lack of trying. Belle did try. She tried to bring it up at tea when Baelfire was out tending to his horse. She tried to bring it up at night while he spun and she read or embroidered. She tried to bring it up while she cooked dinner and he came to watch with Baelfire. And each and every time he scurried off to some nonexistent task like some startled fawn.

And frankly, Belle was getting tired of it.

The most they had said to each other about anything important was after Bae had called Belle “mama” in front of Rumple for the first time.

"Mama I’m gonna go brush Fillipe." Baelfire had said after breakfast.

"A-alright." Belle said, glancing nervously to Rumple. "Do some warm-ups when you’re finished if you like."

And the boy had hurried off, leaving the adults alone. They say quietly, inhumanly so, for a long moment before Belle stood to gather the plates and other dishes.

"He…he called you…"

"Yeah. Is it okay?"

"Of course it’s okay! It’s…it’s wonderful."

Belle opened her mouth to turn and say something, but he was already gone.

Clearly, the only way to have this talk was to corner him.

Perhaps tonight wasn’t the best night though. He’d been in his tower all day, which meant he was probably in a mood. But dammit Belle couldn’t take it anymore! It was all driving her mad! And so, she began to climb the stairs with a tray of tea, partially as an excuse to see him, and partially as a piece offering.

"Rumple?" She called as she pushed open the door.

She heard scuffling of paper and a curse as she entered. Rumple was facing her, looking much more like a boy with his hand caught in a cookie jar than a powerful sorcerer.

Something was wrong.

"You missed tea." She offered, holding out the tray with the teapot and chipped cup.

"I’m not in the mood." He said, his voice low and perhaps a little gruff.

Belle ignored him, approaching the table to set down the tea set anyway. He didn’t move, only standing rigid in front of a stack of parchment clumsily shuffled together in an attempt to organize it.

"What are you doing up here?" Belle asked, eyeing the stack curiously as she poured him tea. He never quite minded her in his work space as long as she didn’t touch anything.

This seemed different though, as The Dark One’s hand flew to the stack, pushing it aside.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with." He said firmly. "I said I’m not in the mood for tea, dearie."

The princess only sighed. “Rumple, we need to talk.”

"Not right now." He said, turning away.

"No we have to right now!" Belle caught his arm. "Rumple if we don’t—"

"I said no Belle!" He snapped, snatching his hand away from her.

But his hand hit the stack of parchment, scattering the papers on the table and floor. He cursed softly and tried to snatch the one Belle picked one up away from her. But she only jerked it from him, reading over the short biography and family line and health record of the woman who was pictured there. Her blood ran cold.

"What are you doing?"

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t look at her. “Nothing you need concern yourself with.”

She tried, oh did she try, to make her voice hold her usual princess authority, but she only sounded like a desperate child. “Rumpelstiltskin you tell me what you’re doing with these right now!”

"I’m screening potential mothers!" He snapped, suddenly looking more like the beast who had strangled Nottingham than her spinner. He sounded like a wounded animal.

Something roiled inside Belle, and it was a wonder she stayed upright as the paper fell from her hand. “Screening…”

"For Bae’s little sister."

"You can’t!" She was shrieking. "Bae asked me for a little sister! He didn’t want you to deal for one! You can’t make a deal with another woman for a child that’s supposed to be mine!"

"But it will be yours." Rumpelstiltskin said, sounding far too logical, "Don’t you see? You’ll have Bae. And this child when she’s born. Nothing will change. You’ll still be free to stay with us. To act as Bae’s mama."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I can’t tie you down to us!" He snapped, and the room fell still. "You want to travel. To be free. You’re a princess. You don’t deserve to be stuck here, tied down to a monster because his son wants a little sister from you. This is the only way Bae will get a little sister and you will stay…At least for a while."

"You think I’ll leave?" She asked, trying desperately to wrap her head around his logic. "You think once I have Bae’s little sister I’ll leave you two? With what? The father that doesn’t even exist yet?"

"You…you deserve your happiness. It’s not here, Belle I know that." He looked at her now, and his eyes were full of anguish. "Please realize that I can’t hear that truth come from your lips."

The two fell silent, staring at each other for a long time. He wasn’t…he couldn’t…This means he didn’t…

Finally, he looked away, gathering the papers. Belle didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the tears on her chin.

"You’re a fool, Rumpelstiltskin." She choked. "A cowardly fool."

He didn’t say anything, only seemed to shrink from shame.

"I can’t do this." His eyes snapped to her, the anger in them gone now, replaced by pure terror. "I can’t sit by here and watch you with another while I suffer love."

"Suffer love?" His voice was small, and she couldn’t tell the emotions behind it.

The princess didn’t stay to decipher the emotions either. A heartbeat later her feet were carrying her the familiar route to her room, and she cried into a blue handkerchief embroidered with a still too perfect B.

~

"Papa?"

Baelfire’s voice broke through Rumple’s haze as he numbly entered The Great Hall. He wasn’t sure which word had cut him more. The fact that Belle had said suffer, which meant she was hurting, or the fact shed said love while referring to him, which meant he was the reason for that hurt.

Love. She loved him. She loved him and thought he didn’t love her. Because he thought she didn’t love him. He needed to go to her. To talk. To—

"Papa!" The Dark One’s eyes snapped to his son. "Mama’s crying."

All Rumpelstiltskin could do was nod, but this didn’t seem to satisfy Baelfire.

"You’re gonna fix it right?"

"Yes." The Dark One decided, the word leaving his lips before he thought it, new determination welling inside him. "Yes, Bae I’ll fix it."

~

The handkerchief was tear-stained, yet still Belle clutched it.

This wasn’t fair. He knew. He must have known. How did he not know? And now he was running? Trying to keep her here for Bae? Because they thought the little sister meant she would leave? But why? Why couldn’t he see she what she wanted? Why couldn’t he want it too? Had she been wrong? Had he changed since becoming The Dark One? Was he no longer her spinner?

Did it all mean nothing to him?

A knock sounded before his voice came. “Belle?”

Her eyes flew up, but her body wouldn’t move. They still needed to talk. But tears were threatening again and she didn’t trust herself.

"Belle please…"

"Coming." She managed as she slowly stood, her whole body feeling suddenly heavy. She thought she’d been ready for this talk, but perhaps she was wrong.

"Wait!"

The voice rang through the room before Belle could open the door. The princess turned to find herself face to face with a fairy. The Blue Fairy. Dread bubbled up inside her. She had no idea why a fairy was here, but she was fairly certain that Fairy Magic and Rumple’s Magic didn’t mix well. The Blue Fairy was not here without a reason.

"Belle sweetheart come with me." The fairy said, extending a hand to her. "It’s time to go home."


	13. Rescues and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle tells off The Blue Fairy here. Let’s face it that’s all you lot wanna see isn’t it?

Belle’s mind was reeling. “Home?”

The Blue Fairy that had appeared far too suddenly for her liking nodded. She was smiling, but the brunette couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pity from her.

"Yes, sweetheart home." The creature said. This time she retracted her extended hand, waving her wand at something behind Belle. She heard a curse exclaimed by Rumple so loud that the door didn’t even muffle it. "Now come. That spell won’t hold him back for long."

"Belle!" The Dark One was yelling, sounding desperate, and Belle watched as the blue magic pulsed and jerked. "Belle stay where you are!"

"Come on." The Blue Fairy urged. "It’s time to go home."

Belle shook her head. “I am home.”

"Don’t let his deception fool you. The Dark Castle is no place for one so beautiful and pure, Belle."

The princess felt torn in a way she never had before, literally caught between her old life with her family and her new life with her…family. She’s chosen Rumpelstiltskin before, when she a princess and he a spinner, and then again when he was The Dark One. She’d always chosen Rumple. Now she was being told that was wrong? That her happiness was a deception? By a being who was supposed to bring happiness? Something in The Blue Fairy’s voice made clarity surge through her.

"Father sent you." Belle realized, gripping the handkerchief she’d never dropped tighter. "And Gaston. They sent you to take me back just like they sent Nottingham."

"Your father and husband just want what’s best for you." Blue said gently.

"Ex-husband." She snapped. "There was an annulment."

"Regardless, it’s time to go home." She waved her wand, and a ring of light appeared around Belle’s feet. She recognized the tingling of teleportation magic. "Believe me, this is for your own good, sweetheart."

"No! You can’t!" She tried desperately to move, but found she couldn’t. The world shifted around her and the handkerchief fell from her hand the moment his name fell from her lips, and she was gone.

~

Fairies. How dare those damn creatures come here. To his castle. Take what was his.

Okay so Belle wasn’t technically his. They weren’t married, only bound by a deal he’s made to repay her for her kindness years ago. Okay so it wasn’t all to repay her kindness. He’d wanted her. He’d wanted her as whatever she’s let herself be to him since the day she rescued him from Hordor. But that wasn’t the point.

The point was Belle was gone now, and he’d all but broken down the door to get into her room. It was empty, of course, save for a twinge of magic.

And a twinge was all he needed.

All magic left a trace, and as he picked up the blue handkerchief he’d embroidered for her with his own golden thread small bits of blue dust fell from it. His stomach roiled and something inside of him wanted to drop the damn piece of cloth and let the fairies have her. But that part of him wasn’t powerful enough, and the spinner found himself caressing the cloth, the gears turning in his head.

"I’m going out, Bae." He announced as he entered The Great Hall.

His son was in Belle’s usual place, reading by the fire. “Where’s mama?” He asked immediately.

"She’s gone."

"No!" Bae shrieked, looking mortified. "She can’t be! She said she wouldn’t leave!"

"She was taken, Bae. She didn’t go willingly."

This seemed to calm the boy, but Rumple still went to sit beside his son. His hands fluttered around the boy, unsure of what to do until Bae melted into his side, clinging to him, something he hadn’t done since The Dark Curse.

"You’re going to fix it right? You’re going to get her back."

"Of course I am." Rumpelstiltskin assured, squeezing his son for the first time in almost a year. "I’m bringing her back by any means necessary."

~

Belle’s throat was getting sore and her voice hoarse. But still she didn’t stop, practically chanting Runpelstiltskin’s name in triplicate like a mantra.

"He can’t hear you."

The princess glared up at the blue creature with watery eyes. Her father was fussing over her, thanking The Blue Fairy over and over again. Gaston stood back, obviously trying to decipher his ex-wife’s emotions.

"I don’t care!" Belle snapped. "Take me back!"

"You can’t go back, Belle." Maurice said. "Our lands are restored. The people need you. They need an heir."

"An heir?! You tore me away for an heir?!"

"Belle please I had to see you safe."

"I was safe!"

Gaston cleared his throat, and the room fell still. “You always loved him haven’t you?”

"You know I have." Belle said firmly.

She could see the moment the recognition flashed in his eyes. They both knew when she married him she wasn’t a maiden. That was made apparent the first time they layed together. He didn’t say anything, only nodded.

"Love? The Dark One?" Her father scoffed. "He cannot love."

"He is a creature of darkness, Belle." Blue clarified.

"He is Rumpelstiltskin." The brunette said firmly. "He is my spinner."

"Belle you’re the Lady of Avonlea. You belong here.”

“Here is not home anymore, Papa. And you!” She jutted a finger to Blue. “You took me from the man I love. My happiness. That’s not very fairy-like!”

“I decide what is fairy-like!” The Blue Fairy snapped, fluttering angrily, But Belle didn’t flinch. “I am The Blue Fairy, and you will not--”

"I am the Lady of the Dark Castle!" She snapped, her back standing straight as a rod as her voice took the commanding voice of a princess, leaving her father and the fairy to gape at her. "I am in love with Rumpelstiltn and you will not keep us apart!"

"Couldn’t have said it any better myself, dearie."

A smile spread on her face as she spun around, seeing Rumpelstiltskin sat back in her father’s chair. Before that might have bugged her, but now…

"Now, is there a reason you came into my castle to take my lady you pesky bug?"

The Blue Fairy only frowned at him. “Her father wished to have her safe from your clutched.”

"I assure you she was never any safer than when she was in them."

Blue’s glare turned into something of disbelief. “You? There’s no way…”

"Isn’t there?"

This realization of The Dark Ones feelings only made blue grip her wand tightly.

"You can’t have her!" Maurice snapped.

Gaston was silent, holding a hand up to calm her father. “She’s made a deal with you.”

"I have." Belle agreed. "And no one breaks a deal with The Dark One."

"Indeed." Gaston said. "You’ll keep her safe?"

"No safer place than my castle." Rumpelstiltskin said with a giggle.

"No!" Maurice exclaimed.

"It’s out of our hands." Gaston said, and Belle could have sworn there was a smile tugging on his lips. "The deal has been struck."

Rumple smiled, standing behind Belle and wrapping an arm around her waist. The Blue Fairy seemed to seethe, but accept it. Her father and Rumpelstiltskin were glaring daggers at each other.

"You don’t deserve her." Maurice decided.

"Neither do you." Rumple snarled.

"Can we go home?" Belle asked, and Rumple nodded.

"Wait." Gaston said, stepping forward. "I want to make a deal."


	14. Changes and Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ruby and Belle have a little bonding time, make a deal, and they both realize some things have changed, but really nothing has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Anon Prompted: Spinner verse: Rumple takes Belle with him on a deal. The deal takes longer than expected, and the only way to keep Belle at his side is to say they are married. They have to spend the night in the same room with only one bed.))

As it turned out, her father had a point about the kingdom needed an heir.

“It’s my kingdom my marriage, annulment or no. That was the arrangement.” Gaston had said. “But even so, the family line will need to CONTINUE, Belle.”

“That has nothing to do with me anymore.” She said firmly, feeling Rumpelstiltskin’s arm tighten around her waist.

“I know. That’s why I want to make a deal. I want what you have. Love. True, everlasting love.”

Belle was still getting over the fact that Gaston had called Rumpelstiltskin her true love when he himself spoke.

“Magic can’t make someone fall in love with you, dearie.”

“But it can find my love can’t it?”

“You already know them?” Blue interjected. “The one you love isn’t Belle?”

“Our marriage was an arranged one.” Belle said. “No tender feelings.”

“Indeed not.” Gaston agreed. “But I…well I’ve met someone. Before. Who I was quite fond of.”

Rumpelstiltskin made a grunt, and Belle nudged his side. “Do you have something of theirs, dearie?”

Gaston reached into his pocket, pulling out a scrap of red cloth. “This was part of a cloak she wore. It was torn on a branch when she was running. Will it do?”

“Heavenly.” Rumpelstiltskin said flatly as he took the cloth.

“Gaston.” Blue began, eyeing the cloth. “She’s not…”

“She is. A child of the moon. They call her Red. I knew her as Ruby. I met her before I was betrothed to Belle. I helped her to escape some hunters. I was…quite taken with her.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same?” Belle ventured. “Then what?”

“Then I suppose any noble wanting an alliance with Avonlea will do. In exchange for my bride, I’ll give you my word that we will not make a pass at Belle ever again. And warn you against any rumors of those foolish enough to do so.”

“Gaston!” Maurice was suddenly protesting. “You cannot do this!”

“Calm yourself, Lord Maurice. It is out of your hands.” The knight turned King said.

“She is my daughter!”

“And I have made it abundantly clear that I have no wish to return to a kingdom that does not understand me.” Belle snapped. “I love you, father. Truly. But I have a family now. A life. I cannot give it up. No one decides my fate but me.”

“You have a deal, dearie. I’ll find your little wolf. If not a suitable bride. Not to worry.”

“We will.” Belle corrected earnestly, giving The Dark One no chance to argue. “Come, Rumple. We’ll no doubt need some potion, and I’m sure Bae is worried.”

“Of course, milady.” He said, taking her by the waist without arguing.

In a puff of purple smoke the world shifted around them, and they were back home.

“Lady of the Dark Castle?" Rumpelstiltskin said with a playful lithe in his voice.

Belle hit him playfully in the chest, his hands ever present on her hips. "You called me it first!”

“So I did.”

“We…we still have a lot to talk about.”

“I know. I--”

“Mama!”

Belle only had a moment to turn before Baelfire was at her, flinging his arms around her and burying his face in her waist.

“Shhh…it’s okay my boy. Your papa brought me back.”

“Are you staying? Will they take you again?”

“No. They won’t. In staying. I still have deals to fulfill. And speaking of…” She knelt down to him. “Your papa and I are going out on a deal. Will you be alright here by yourself for a day or so?”

The boy nodded excitedly. Belle smiled, ruffling his hair. He was probably too old for that, but she didn’t care. “That’s my little knight. We’ll be back soon.”

They didn’t talk about anything more as Rumpelstiltskin gathered what he needed for his tracking magic and Belle packed a small travel pack. One day, he’d said. One day and they’d be back home and things would go back to normal. Or as normal as they could be. And so, they said goodbye to Bae and away they were again in another puff of smoke.

They found themselves in a small village, perhaps in Snow White’s borders.

“This is charming.” Belle said with a smile as she inspected the quaint houses and people bustling around in the streets. “I wonder how we are to find this…Ruby.”

“I’d say we start at the inn.” Rumpelstiltskin said. “I’m sure the keeper knows the village well.

She linked her arm with his, and the two entered. A hush fell over the inn at the sight of The Dark One and his lady.

"What brings the likes of you here?” And old woman said, her voice practically dripping with venom. “I don’t want any trouble at my inn.”

“I assure you, dearie, we mean no harm.”

“No harm. The Dark One and his Dark Lady come into my inn and mean no harm.”

“‘Dark Lady?’ Is that what they’re calling me?” Belle asked. “Ma'am please. We’re here looking for someone on behalf of my ex husband.”

“Really?” The older woman seemed intrigued, waving them over to a podium. “Who exactly are you looking for?”

“Her name is Red. Or Ruby.” Belle explained, holding out the bit of red cloth to the older woman.

Her eyes flared with a mixture of anger and alarm, obviously ready to fight for something. Belle decided she liked her. “What do you want with my granddaughter?” She demanded.

“It’s not what we want…” Rumpelstiltskin muttered bitterly.

Belle nudged him in the ribs. “It’s about a knight she met. Perhaps a few years ago. Gaston.”

“Gaston?”

The voice came from behind them, from a girl at the top of the stairs, dressed in a simple brown dress and striking red hood. Tentatively, she descended, glancing cautiously between The Dark One and her grandmother.

“What’s happened to him?”

“Nothing’s happened. We’ve simply been sent to fetch you for him, dearie.”

“Why?” Ruby asked. “I haven’t seen him in two years.”

“He’s looking for a bride.”

“He is already married. He was betrothed when I met him.”

“There was an annulment…” Belle muttered, and Ruby gave her an odd look.

“You?” She asked, and Belle gave her a sheepish smile. “For The Dark One? Was he really so terrible?”

“No! Of course not!” Belle defended. “He was a good husband. Truly. Just…not for me.”

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at him, and Belle sighed, but then gave Ruby a small smile.

“Rumple, sweetheart. Will you be a dear and get us a room?”

“A room?” He echoed, his voice edging into annoyance.

“I have a feeling this may take a little longer than planned. Ruby. Fancy some girl time?”

“Um…” The girl in the red cloak glanced to her granny, who only shrugged. “Sure.”

Belle smiled, turning to kiss Rumple’s cheek. Before following Ruby to find a table in the tavern.

“Alright. I suppose you’ll want our best room.” Granny said, the words not exactly a grumble but not exactly happy either. She scribbled something down before giving him a key. “Here you are. One room for Mr and Mrs Dark One.”

“Oh we’re not–” Rumpelstiltskin cut himself off, glancing back to Belle and Ruby, who seemed to be chatting with some other bar maid. They weren’t anything. Not yet.

Granny gave him a knowing smile. “You’re fixing that soon yeah?”

The Dark One gave her a short glare. “Yes.”

~

“He was a good husband?” Ruby asked tentatively, fiddling with her mug of ale. “In and out of bed?”

Belle’s cheeks immediately flared, and she almost choked on the liquid. “Ruby!”

“Hey a girl’s gotta know what she’s getting into.”

“Yes in and out of bed. Though I don’t have much to compare to…”

“Ah. Right. Princess and all that. I suppose other than Gaston you haven’t got much more experience.”

“Gaston wasn’t my first.” This time, Ruby was the one who was doing the choking, and Belle giggled. “My first was a spinner from the Frontlands. With a limp. I met him a few days before Gaston and I were betrothed.”

“What happened to him?” Ruby asked.

Belle payed, worrying her lower lip. “He…changed a bit I suppose. But then again he didn’t. It’s a bit complicated.”

“I see. Well, glad to know Gaston measures up to a lame spinner.”

Belle laughed at the bitter tone in the other woman's voice. Oh if only she knew. She cleared her throat and quickly calmed down, waving Ruby’s question off.

“You’re not like the princesses I’ve seen. You seem right at home here.” Ruby said.

“Because I am.” Belle shrugged. “Now, how did you and Gaston meet?”

Ruby paused, looking down into her half-empty mug. A smile formed on her lips.

“You know what I am…” Belle nodded. “There was a hunting party that found me. Thought I was an ordinary wolf. Gaston was the one who cornered me, but he didn’t strike. I think he…knew somehow. Saw what I was and stopped. He told the rest of the party false information and made sure I was safe. He said there was no honor in killing another who didn’t do him any wrong, no matter what they were.

"Then he went all knightly with 'my ladies’ and escorts. He took me home. Made sure I got there safe.” The girl sighed, leaning on her hand and elbow. “He was a lug. A big naive overly courageous dumb lug. But somehow it just…”

“Worked for you.” Belle finished.

“But why’d he send you two? Why not some for me himself?”

“I don’t know. It’s complicated with my dad. He’s probably afraid of being slapped or something.”

The two girls exchanged knowing looks before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Oh lookit this. Two lovely ladies drinking alone? Well I can remedy that.” Ruby and Belle looked to see a man, cheeks red with alcohol, flop down onto a chair at the table. “What are you two lovely ladies doing this fine evening? Lookin’ for some fun?”

Belle’s eyebrows shot up as Ruby scoffed. “Not with you.”

“Aww c'mon pretty thing.” Ruby simply turned away, so he turned to Belle instead. “Alright how about you? Sure you’re smarter than your friend here.”

“You’re obviously not very bright.” Ruby said with a mocking laugh.

“What makes you think that?”

Two strong hands appeared on Belle’s shoulders.

“I’ll thank you to stop harassing my wife and her friend dearie.” A voice said with a dangerous edge.

The man was scurrying off before Belle could blink, leaving Belle and Ruby in another for of giggles.

“Has our red-hooded friend made her choice?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Ruby worried her lip for a moment, glancing to Belle.

The tremor in her voice was not unnoticed. “If your spinner came to you, and asked you to drop everything to be with him…would you?”

Belle felt Rumple’s hands tighten on her shoulders and giggled. If only she knew. “Without a second thought.”

“Well. That’s that then. I’ll need time to pack. And Granny will need time to as well and see that the tavern is taken care of. We’re…we’re a package deal.”

“I’m sure Gaston wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright then. You two enjoy your stay. And don’t hesitate to come for more girl time.”

“I’d love some.” Belle said with a grin.

The Dark One cleared his throat. “I drew you a bath, sweetheart. It’ll get cold if you linger.”

No it wouldn’t. “Of course.” She said, putting a hand on his and turning to look up at him. “Care to help me in it, my spinner?”

“O-of course, treasure.”

He was stunned, as as Belle stood she was happy to see that Ruby seemed to be too. Heh. If she was glad that Gaston could compare to a spinner maybe she was happier now knowing Gaston could compare to The Dark One.

~

“What was that back there?”

“Just girl talk.” Belle assured him as she inspected the room. It was quaint and cozy with a large bed, warm hearth, and large tub. It seems when Granny had promised her best she wasn’t kidding.

“Ah.”

“And uh…on your end?”

Rumpelstiltskin was looking everywhere but at her. “Hm?”

“You called me your wife.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly felt frozen in place. Because she had set her pack on the bed, the single bed they would have to share that night, and was shucking off her coat.

"Well I…I couldn’t have that brute do something he would soon regret.”

“Right.” The princess said, giving him a knowing smile as she began to unlace her dress.

A lump suddenly formed in the spinner’s throat and his mouth felt dry. He turned away, determined to find something, anything, to focus on besides Belle being right behind him and the sound of clothes hitting the floor.

“Rumple?”

He stiffened, breath catching in his throat as he turned ever so slightly. He failed to keep his voice steady. “Yes?”

“Aren’t you going to help me?”

He turned in time to see her figure disappear behind the curtain, her silhouette disappearing into the tub and her dress on the floor beside the bed. He wasn’t strong enough to tell her no.

The spinner was completely at the mercy of the princess. But then again, when had it ever been any different?


	15. The Princess and the Spinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumpelstiltskin and Belle have their talk, and it turns into so much more. Feelings are confessed. Things turn back to normal, coming back to what they always have.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed as he stepped closer to the screen that separated him from a very naked Belle in the bath tub. He could do this. It was only Belle. He hesitated at the screen, not moving until she called his name again before stepping around to join her on the other side.

Oh he couldn’t do this.

The spinner was suddenly very grateful for thinking of adding the oils. They were meant to relax the skin and soothe away stress. They also made the water murky, and Belle was safely concealed under the water save for her shoulders, and head.

Belle’s eyes were closed, but they fluttered open when he approached and she gave him a smile.

“Are the oils your doing?” She asked.

For a moment, he forgot how to speak. Because she was smiling at him. How was he supposed to do anything while she was naked giving him that look?

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. “I thought you’d want something a bit extra to help you relax after today.”

“Thank you.”

They stayed silent for a while, and her eyes searched him. He swallowed, but she seemed to find something she liked and lifted a hand out of the water to reach for him.

“We still need to talk.”

“I know.”

He wanted to run. To bolt again. He knew, deep down, that he should let her go. Allow her to travel the way she wanted. Let her meet a prince to be swept away with. But, somehow, she’d chosen him. Had always chosen him, he realized. And that made him want to fall to his knees and cling to her right then and there. He couldn’t share his princess. Couldn’t see her with another man.

“Rumple, stay with me.” Belle said, reaching farther for him.

Her princess tone snapped him out of his thoughts, back to reality, and he focused on her reaching for him. He obliged (What else was he supposed to do?), sitting on a stool beside the tub and taking her hand in his.

Silence passed between them, only the sound of water sloshing with her movements as she turned to face him more.

“Your son wants a little sister. From me.” Belle began. “But he wants a mama more…”

“I know.” Rumpelstiltskin managed, and something in his voice made her turn away from him, though her hand was clutching his. He was only vaguely aware of the way her fingers began to tremble.

“I can’t do this Rumple.” She said softly.

“Do what, princess?”

“This!” She exclaimed, taking the other hand out of the water, letting droplets fly as she gestured between them. “I cannot stand idly by and watch you with another while I suffer love. I understand if you don’t want me. But I need to know.”

The tone of her voice knocked him breathless. Belle’s eyes had a sheen of moisture and a lump formed in his throat. How could she think he’d go to another after all this? How could she doubt his love for her?

Probably because he’d never told her. And ran away like a scared rabbit every time she tried to tell him. Oh he was a cowardly fool.

“Woman…” He said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. “You must be…” Her palm. “Crazy to think…” The tips of her fingers. “I don’t want you…”

“Then…then why push me away? Why only show affection if I’m in danger?”

“I was trying to protect you. I thought if I found another mother it would give you some freedom. I’m sorry.” The spinner swallowed. “Because you deserve so much more than a spinner turned monster. You always have. But I’m a selfish man. I couldn’t bare to see you with another, my princess.”

“Superficial titles don’t matter.” She said softly, cupping his cheek to bring him to look at her. “I want you, Rumpelstiltskin. Don’t make me be a princess. Not with you…”

His lips were on hers instantly, arms wrapping around her, pulling her against him as he leaned over the tub, water be damned. The kiss was desperate, hungry, as he clutched her to him. She made a desperate little whimper as her arms flung around him, tangling in his hair and shirt. His tongue ran over her lips and she parted them instantly. This time he was the one to moan as his tongue entered her, tasting for the first time in three years. She was just as delicious. Sweet and tart and perfect.

They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, memorizing each other’s mouths and tastes with their tongues as hands clutched and clung and massaged.

“Please, Belle. Tell me I’m not dreaming.” He breathed. It wasn’t a question, but he still needed her to answer him, so he said it again, softer, terrified he would wake up. “Please…”

Her wet hands twitched, becoming tenser on the back of his silk shirt for a moment. “Did you ever want it to be?”

“No.” He nearly sobbed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Never. I just couldn’t believe that you’d chosen such a poor partner. A dream seemed the only way…”

“Kiss me again.”

“Your bath…”

“There will be time for another.” Belle said, pulling him back to her as he moved to pull away. And when he opened his mouth to protest she silenced him with a touch, a hand that came to caress his hair. Gods how could she have such power over him? “Four years. I have waited nearly four years to have you again. Please don’t make me wait another moment.”

Any other words he had might have evaporated as his mouth closed around hers once again. She was more experienced now, knowing exactly how to move her lips against his, and he let out a growl at the thought that the experience came from being with another man.

In an instant they were upright, and their lips never left each other as he scooped her up. She tugged on his shirt as he sat her on the bed, bringing it up and over his head as her hands ran over his chest, shoulders, and neck. They finally settled in his hair. Caressing, scratching, massaging, making his entire being tremble. God he’d missed this.

Belle layed back on the pillows for him, dragging him back.

“Pants.” She panted.

Something in Rumpelstiltskin’s head clicked as he shucked off his trousers. He should please her first. Show her how much she meant to him. Please her every way she wanted it. But the moment his pants hit the floor she was pulling him back down, arching against his body, and they both moaned as his hard length pressed against her belly.

He was breathless when he pulled away. “Belle…let me please you.”

“This will please me.” She said, clinging to him.

“But–”

“Rumple please. I need you.”

He groaned as he found her lips again, his hands becoming desperate, finding every spot that made her shiver and make those delicious noises. His hands, coarse with the odd magic skin were making this, his, princess with skin as soft as a rose petal shiver for him. He would never get over that.

There was love and tenderness in the kiss, but buried under pure hunger and need and gods he’d never let her go. He growled as his hands grew bolder on her, cupping her breast, teasing her nipple with his thumb before going to pay homage to the other breast. His lips moved on hers, then along her jaw and neck, licking, nibbling, anything to make her continue to squirm and whimper. There was no trepidation as the moan flew from her when his mouth closed around her nipple. Her hands clutched to his shoulders, nails raking over his back desperately trying to encourage him and gods she was glorious.

His fingers drifted lower on her until they were stroking her thigh and she moaned breathlessly when they found the apex and stroked her folds with a feather-light touch. The moisture wasn’t the water from her bath. She was impossibly wet for him.

“Rumple please!” Belle moaned, and she was powerless to do anything but obey.

The spinner groaned again, crashing his lips to hers, her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, anything they could reach as he covered her body with his. Their gazes locked, eyes desperate for each other, clutching each other as he lined their bodies up and entered her in one thrust. Their moans intertwined as he buried himself to the hilt and held there, allowing her impossibly tight and perfect walls to adjust to him.

“Belle…” He rasped, unable to say anything more.

“Hush my spinner…” Belle said breathlessly, leaning up to give him a chaste, tender kiss. “I want you.”

Rumpelstiltskin let out a ragged sigh as he began to move. Slow at first, but his head was swimming with her warmth and nails on his back as she was clinging to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck to muffle her moans and cries and oh yes there don’t stop my spinner please Rumple don’t stop. His control snapped, and he began moving, thrusting in time with her moans and breaths and It was only when she clung harder, wrapped her legs around him that he realized how close they both were. His lips found her ear.

“I love you, Belle.” He choked out. “My treasure. My princess. I love you.”

“I love you too!” She sobbed out. “I love you so much Rumple, my spinner.”

Their words set them over the edge, and their bodies shuddered against each other. Warm walls clenched around him and he nearly sobbed as he burst into stardust together. When they had ridden it out, and she was no longer shaking he turned on his back, bringing her to lay with him, spooning against her as he smelled her hair and held her, letting every bit of her fill his senses before exhaustion took him and he slept soundly for the first time in years.

When he awoke he half expected to find himself back in his cottage, on his pallet by the fire, the other side cold. But Belle stirred beside him, and he smiled, holding her tightly as she blinked awake.

“We need to get home today…” His princess slurred, still drowsy with sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin hummed in response, not yet willing to climb out of the haven they had made for each other. Belle only smiled at him, kissing him softly before settling back into the crook of his neck, as if it were made for her.

“I need to finish my bath.” Another hum. “Perhaps you could join me, and we can try again for Bae’s sister then?”

“As many times as you like, my princess.”


	16. A Deal Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deal with Gaston is fufilled, Belle stops worrying, Rumple gets a pep talk, and everyone realizes things are going to be fine.

It was far past first light when he woke up. He felt too cold. The dream of the previous night came back to him, and he sighed with a mixture of emotions, rolling over to try and decipher what had been reality and what had been dream.

He was very surprised when he found his arm draping over another being. Belle, to be exact. Memories of the previous night washed over him. Last time, she’d been gone at first light, and he’d been convinced that he’d dreamt about the beautiful princess who had ordered his thread seeking him out. If it weren’t for waking up next to her this time, he might have been convinced that it was a dream. But it wasn’t. Belle was here, and real, and in his arms. Oh he could have wept.

“Sweetheart...”

Belle groaned, nuzzling into the crook of Rumple’s neck. He didn’t fight the smile.

“Sweetheart we need to get up.” He tried again. How he wanted nothing more than to poof them back to The Dark Castle. But they still has a deal to complete.

“Not yet...”

Rumple chuckled, kissing her forehead. Last night was real. Belle loved him as he loved her. He tried not to think too hard about what came next. They had more than one deal to complete it seemed.

“It’s already almost mid-day...” He cooed against her hair. “And we have to get back to The Dark Castle.”

“Five more minutes.” She bargained, snuggling further into him her hair tickling his nose, still smelling of the soaps she’d bathed in after everything.

He grinned, running a hand over her side, his touch light as a feather. “Love, the faster we get back...”

Belle shivered under his touch. “You don’t play fair...”

“Would you expect anything less?”

She grumbled as she sat up, giving him a chaste kiss before moving to put on whatever she needed for the day. But Rumpelstiltskin was behind her in an instant, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. He buried his face in the back of her neck, breathing her in.

“What happened to getting home?” She teased.

The spinner shook his head. “I wanted to be sure.”

“Of what?” She asked, moving to turn to face him, but he held her in place.

“That I wasn’t dreaming.” He said, his words almost a sob.

“I told you, you never were.”

He hummed in agreement. “I’ll never doubt you again, my Lady of The Dark Castle.”

Belle giggled. “Careful, you keep talking like that and people will think we’re actually married.”

Rumple stilled. “Would...Would that be...?”

“No. It wouldn’t be bad at all.”

She turned in his arms, tangling her fingers in his hair and kissing him. He nearly growled as her teeth grazed his bottom lip. “Now you’re not playing fair.”

“Would you expect anything less?” She asked, stepping away and gathering the clean skirt that had never left it’s spot where she packed it away.

“Here.”

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back, and with a flick of his wrist he and Belle were dressed in matching gold and red outfits. Belle twirled, letting the dress fan out as he admired her. If she never felt like The Lady of The Dark Castle before, she did now. And she loved it.

“Come, my spinner.” She said, taking his arm with a broad smile. “Let’s deliver Ruby to my ex-husband and go home.”

“Nothing has ever sounded more perfect.”

Downstairs, Granny and Ruby looked as though they were just finishing packing themselves. Ruby smiled at Belle as Granny stood to the side with a man who was nodding, listening intently at every word she had to say.

“Granny’s grilling him about how to take care of the inn.” Ruby explained. “She doesn’t like having to leave it. But she refuses to let me go to a place I don’t know by myself...”

“Nervous?” Belle asked.

“I should be, shouldn’t I? But somehow I’m not...I just feel like everything’s gonna be alright. Is that weird?”

The princess glanced back to her spinner. He was pretending not to listen, turned away from her as his eyes drifted over the inn, making anyone they fell on squirm.

“Not at all.” Belle said.

“You weren’t nervous? Going with The Dark One?”

“No.” Rumple snorted behind her, and Belle rolled her eyes. “He’s still the same man. Just thicker skin.”

Ruby nodded, seeming to accept this though Belle wasn’t sure she believed her. After a moment, Granny approached them.

“Robin’s got the ropes now.” The older lady announced as the blonde she was talking to waved at them. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Ruby said with a nervous smile. Granny fussed over her, straightening her blouse and skirt before turning to Rumpelstiltskin.

“Well?”

Belle giggled as The Dark One glowered at the older lady. But he held out his hand, swirling it. A dark smoke encompassed them, and they were back in the hall of Avonlea’s throne room.

Gaston and Maurice were alert in an instant, their attention to the new arrivals rather than whatever scroll they were looking over.

“Ruby...” The knight breathed with more relief Belle had ever heard in his voice. It seems he was not entirely convinced Ruby would come to him.

The brunette, swallowed, seeming to be nervous for a moment as Gaston took a tentative step forward. But, the nervousness left as fast as it came, relplaced with something that made Rumple stifle a chuckle beside her as Ruby marched forward.

Belle had been correct. Gaston was afraid he would get slapped and he did after all. The sound echoed through the hall, the man looking shocked and guilty all at once.

“You should have come get me yourself.” Ruby shot out.

“I know.” Gaston agreed without a fight. “I’m sorry, my lady.”

“You should be.” Ruby was in his arms in a moment, the two of them holding each other tightly. “ You big idiotic lug.”

Belle smiled, looking over to her father. She could see the apology and thanks in hie eyes, and gave him a smile. The first genuine smile she’d been able to give him in years.

“Thank you.” Granny said, squeezing Belle’s hand, glancing to Rumpelstiltskin. “I know this was for a deal, but you’ve given us more than you know.”

“You’re welcome.” Belle said earnestly, “Tell Ruby to keep in touch.”

“I will.” The older woman turned her attention to Rumpelstiltskin himself “You take care of her.”

She didn’t wait for a reply before she was approachig Maurice, no doubt to talk to him about the state of his kitchens. Belle took the sight in. Her father finally having someone to whip the castle into shape, her ex-husband and her new friend, smiling at each other and mouthing thanks to her. A weight was lifted from Belle’s shoulders that she didn’t know had been there.

“I’m not worried.” She said.

“About what?” Rumple asked, his arm wrapped around her waist. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from touching her since the night before, and she found she loved it.

“This. Avonlea.” Belle replied. She and her father’s eyes met, and then he was looking behind her. To her spinner. He tightened her grip on her, nodding at the unspoken question. “Everything is going to be alright.”

“Can we go home now?” Rumpelstiltskin asked after a pause.

Belle poked his side “Impatient are we?”

“Very.” He growled, pulling her closer, a glint in his eye that made her bones tremble.

“Then take me home, my spinner.”

The purple smoke hadn’t even begun to engulf them before he’d taken her lips in a searing kiss that made her glad he was holding her upright or her knees would have given out. Before she knew anything else they were in his room, on his bed, and she reasoned that telling Baelfire they were back cold wait another hour or so.

~

“Papa?”

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, looking over to his son. “Yes?”

“You’ve been staring at your wheel for an hour.” Baelfire said, coming to sit beside his father. “You’re not even spinning.”

He paused, glancing to the boy and nodding. It had been a week since they had came back from the deal at Avonlea. A blissful week with Belle as her lover. Her spinner. But he knew what came next. What she wanted next. And it was eating away at him.

“Sorry. I’m a bit...distracted.”

“Did something happen with you and ma-- Belle?” Bae asked, opting out of the name he used to make it easier for his papa.

“No. Well, yes.” Rumpelstiltskin paused, turning to his son and placing his hands on his shoulders. Baelfire recognized the serious look in his eyes and braced himself. “Son...I want to ask Belle to marry me...”

Baelfire’s eyes widened. “Are you going to?”

“I wanted to talk to you about it...” Rumple admitted miserably. “I love her. She loves me. But...”

“She’ll say yes.” Bae said without thinking, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Why wouldn’t she?”

Rumpelstiltskin let his arms drop to his lap, gazing down at his hands. Once they were calloused with years of work. Now they were shimmery with the odd texture of The Dark Curse. Why would Belle reject him?

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Baelfire shook his head, covering the spinner’s hands. “Papa, mama loves you. This.” He made a flourish with his arms, similar to the ones Rumple made when making deals. “And all.”

“If it’s true love I’ll lose this.” He said. “The magic. The power. I’ll be a limp spinner again.”

“You’re acting as if she didn’t love the limp spinner before.” He said gently. “Besides, the power might be gone but the magic might be part of you now. Even if not you have enough spell books and gold to make anything possible.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes shot up to Bae’s. When had his son grown so wise? He was supposed to be the one assuring him, not the other way around. He was big. Too damn big. He’d blinked and suddenly his boy was a man. That wasn’t at all fair.

“That doesn’t make this any easier, son.” Rumple said, turning back to his spinning wheel.

A silence passed between them, and suddenly Bae spoke. “You don’t know what ring to get her.”

It wasn’t a question, and words tumbled out of the spinner’s mouth in a rush “I was thinking of making a deal with someone for a blood ruby. I could enchant it with blood magic. It would bind us on another level, a magical level, but it would come in handy for protection purposes.”

“She’ll be my real mama...” Bae said, seeming to realize this only then.

“Yes. Well, as real as she can be...”

Bae stood, smiling at his father. His father the spinner. Belle had been right that day after their riding lesson. Despite all the magic, papa was still papa. “I think she’d like something more personal than just a gem, papa.”

And with that he was off, leaving his father alone with his thoughts. He was right, of course. Somehow the boy was better at this than him. After a moment, Rumpelstiltskin’s hands moved, and he begun to spin. It had all began with thread. Somehow, that seemed appropriate.

Yes. Everything was going to be alright.


	17. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean look at the title man what do you think happens?

"Belle?"

He almost felt guilty as she tore her eyes from her book to look at him. Rumpelstiltskin had been staring at her from his spinning wheel for a long time that night. She was tucked on a couch by the fire, a book in her lap, as Baelfire wished away at a piece of wood, adding to the collection of carved animals he'd taken to giving to princess Emma when Charming and Snow White needed something or came to visit. At this rate the blonde princess would have a whole flock of sheep. It was the warmest sight he'd ever layer his eyes on.

"Rumple?"

The spinner blinked, her voice snapping him out of his daze, and for or a moment, faltered. It would be easy to chicken out as every fiber of his being wanted to. He could simply ask Belle if she wanted her feet rubbed or something of the like. But his son was giving him a significant look. Now or never. He needed to stop running anyway.

"May we speak?"

Belle tilted her head at her and glanced at Bae, who seemed to be overly focused on his carving. Something stirred in the pit of her stomach. Something was up.

"Of course." She said, marking the place in her book and standing. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out what she could have done wrong. Did he get bored of her already? It had been nothing but heavenly the past few months, after they had returned from the deal with Ruby and Gaston.

Was he upset that no child had come yet? Was that it? Surely there was some sort of magic to be used for that. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t send her away for this. Though he was The Dark One now, but surely he wouldn’t...

Rumpelstiltskin wrung his hands as he led Belle onto the balcony. His heart was pounding in his chest as he went over the speech he’d thought up for the seventh time in his mind. He had to be brave. Hadn’t Bae said she’d accept? What was it that Belle said? Do the brave thing…

“Rumple?” His eyes shot to hers as she spoke, seeing a twinge of something akin to fear in them. No that wasn’t right. “I haven’t done something wrong have I?”

Oh she was getting the wrong idea. He hadn’t even spoken and he was already mucking it up.

“No!” The spinner said quickly. “No sweetheart of course not I just...Are you happy here with me?”

Belle blinked at the question, her eyes searching him. Always searching him. Finally she giggled, and whatever tension that was strung between them relaxed completely. Because she giggled as if he’d said something completely outrageous and he was left dumbfounded. The giggle was right.

“Of course I’m happy, Rumple.” She said. “I that what all this was about?”

“Yes. No. Not...exactly.” The Dark One stammered. Gods they’d been living together nearly a year! What was wrong with him? How could this woman, this princess, still knock him speechless with a glance? He was the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms! Surely Belle was charmed…

“Rum?”

“Sorry! I just…” He had no idea what he was doing. “I’m glad to know you’re happy here.”

“So you’re not...bored of me? Or upset? That Bae’s little sister hadn’t come yet?”

Is that what she thought? He lunged forward, grabbing her hand, perhaps a little too roughly. “No! No I hadn’t even considered…”

Belle moved, taking her hand from his and putting it on his arm. Once again, the spinner froze. “Rumple, what’s this about?”

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed, unable to look Belle in the eye. He suddenly wanted to run. To tell her that was all and dart and pretend it never happened. But he’d done that before. He’d hurt her. He couldn’t do that again. Do the brave thing.

It was with a deep, shaky breath that he finally moved, his hand reaching into his pocket to produce a box. A simple wooden box. One that years ago he’d given her thread in. She tilted her head at it, looking at him curiously.

“This started with thread.” He said, his voice wavering, “And it will end with it.”

Belle opened her mouth, an obvious question to come, before he was suddenly down on one knee before her, and it seemed for the first time he’d been the one to render her speechless. Finally, their eyes met, and he couldn’t tell if Belle was more scared than him.

“My princess...I am now, and for all the future, yours.” He opened the box, revealing a ring woven intricately with golden thread. “Will you marry me?”

Belle blinked, tears spilling over as she choked back a sob, giving him a watery smile and a nod. “Yes. Yes! Of course Rumple.”

He smiled, leaping up to put the ring around the third finger on her left hand (it fit perfectly, like it was always meant to be there) and pulled her into a tight embrace. Hers. He was hers. And she was his. And everything was as it should be.

Almost.

~

Granny gave a bursting laugh as Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked between each other in confusion. She and Ruby had come for a visit, and somehow the topic had drifted to children between the women, and then Belle’s odd behavior the past few days.

“You’re pregnant.” Granny said simply.

Belle’s eyes widened, her hand flying immediately to her stomach. “C-Come again?”

“Oh sure.” The older woman said, sipping her tea easily. “I was like that with her mother. Cried at everything that moved. Threw a shoe at my husband for no good reason a few times.”

“But she hasn’t been sick.” Rumple protested.

“Give that a few days. When was the last time you two…?” She raised an eyebrow at them, and both of them felt heat rush to their cheeks. “Uh huh. You’re probably a month in. Give it a few days. You’ll be sick if that’s how this one goes.”

“Granny was a midwife.” Ruby interjected, seeing the stunned looks Belle and Rumpelstiltskin were exchanging. “She’s delivered plenty.”

“Yes, and better you than Ruby. I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a great grandmother yet.”

“Granny!”

The two laughed as they badgered each other, but Belle and Rumpelstiltskin’s gazes finally found each other.

“We have to tell Bae.” She said.

“We don’t know if it’s a girl…” Rumple began, suddenly nervous. A father. He was to be a father. Sensing his flight instinct was kicking in, Belle leaned over, squeezing his hand.

“Go find our little knight. We’ll tell him the good news.”

The spinner gave a shaky nod before disappearing out the door, and Belle took a shaky breath of her own, slumping back in her chair.

“Boy wants a sister?” Ruby asked.

“That’s how all this started. Well. Sort of. It was in motion he...sped it along.” She sipped her tea, letting the warm liquid cool her before giving the two other women a smile. “I’ll need a midwife. And a maid of honor for the wedding. I recall you two are a package deal.”

“A package deal that’ll be glad to help you.”

Belle smiled at that. At least she had someone willing to help. Moments later Rumpelstiltskin entered with a rather nervous looking boy, and Ruby and Granny excused themselves.

“Come here, Bae.” Belle said, reaching out her arms.

At the age of manhood, Baelfire was really too big to sit on her lap, but she didn’t care, and neither did he it seemed.

“Am I in trouble?” He asked, glancing between them.

“Not at all, son.” Rumpelstiltskin said, though his voice was too hoarse to offer the boy any real assurance.

“Bae we have news for you. Remember when I told you I was going to be your mama properly?” The boy nodded excitedly at Belle’s gentle words. “Well I’m going to be another mama properly.”

Baelfire’s eyes widened, a smile spreading across his face. “A little sister?”

“A little something.” She said. “It’s too soon to know. But perhaps.”

“And it’s papa’s?” Belle nodded, “And you’re not leaving?”

“Never.”

Baelfire beamed, throwing his arms around Belle, clinging to her. The princess giggled, outstretching a hand to Rumple, who came over to embrace his family with a watery smile.

“Everything is going to turn out alright then.” Baelfire said. “Isn’t it?”

“I hope so, Bae.” Rumpelstiltskin whispered. “I hope so.”


	18. Dilly Dilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple share some fluffy domestic times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( OMG AN UPDATE HOLY CRAP!! I am really sorry t took me an unforgivably long time for me to update this one. It’s one of my favorites but for some reason this chapter was just...not coming. I think some time away was all I needed though, because I’m back with a vengeance! Enjoy this fluff ridden chapter because next chapter, things are getting REAL! ))
> 
> Filling lots of prompts this time, all by Anons: Spinner!Rumple: Have you had any O' dark hundred excursions to get Belle odd food stuffs?  
> Spinner verse Rumple, have you thought of names yet for the little bun in Belle's oven?  
> Do Belle and Rumple get married in the spinner verse?  
> Spinner!verse: future fluffy fluff. Belle is pregnant with Bae's sister. Rumple walks in on Bae feeling her move for the first time.

"Easy, Ruby. Not so tight."

"Sorry." Ruby said with a frown as she laced up the corset. "I forget."

Belle gave a giggle as her friend tied the knot, stepping back to survey her handiwork. Belle's hair had been braided softly, letting the back fall in soft curls. The corset was tied loosely with a silk ribbon, but was still form-fitting. The skirt cascaded down in petals, making Belle herself look like a beautiful rose.

The princess worried her bottom lip. "Think he'll like it?"

Ruby laughed. "A bit late to be wondering that isn't it?"

Belle gave her a playful swat on the shoulder as Ruby giggled. She had a point though. The wedding day was not the time to question the dress.

"In all honesty I think you could appear in rags and he wouldn't mind." Ruby said, adjusting her own skirt.

"If it were up to him we would just elope." Belle said, moving away from the mirror to sit on the bed.

"It worked for Gaston and I."

"My father would have killed me."

"Well I think--"

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Ruby went tense for a moment before relaxing. "Come in."

The door opened and Baelfire bounded in, Granny shortly behind him. The boy was dressed in his formal wear, and that alone almost brought a tear to Belle's eye.

"Mama you're so pretty." He said, coming to hug her. "Everything is ready outside."

"Good." Belle said with a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Granny asked. "Any sickness?"

Belle shook her head, running a hand over her stomach. “I'm queasy, but I don't think it's from the baby."

Ruby barked out a laugh. "You look like you're expecting him to bolt from the altar the moment he sees you."

"He might." Belle muttered. "He's run before..."

"He thought you'd say that." Bae said, digging in his pocket for something. He produced a blue handkerchief. "I'm supposed to give this to you. Something blue."

Belle gasped softly as she ran her fingers over the silk. Embroidered on the fabric was a perfect "B & R, the letters and symbol linked around each other, becoming one.

"He did this?" She asked, running her fingers over the smooth thread. Unlike his last attempt at embroidery, the thread was perfectly smooth, the letters crisp. "No magic?"

"No magic." Baelfire said, and Belle pulled him in for a hug, trying not to let the tears fall. "You ready, mama?"

"Yes. Always."

~

This, Belle could get used to. She stirred lightly, snuggled up in bed with a strong arm draped over her, husband curled around her, protecting her from the outside world. From anything. Husband. The thought still made her smile, even a month and a half after the wedding. He felt her stir, pulling her closer. It was not yet light out. It must have been the middle of the night, and yet…

“Rumple?”

He hummed against her hair, a hand splaying across her tummy where a small bump was already forming.

“I’m hungry.” He hummed again, this time the end pitching up in question. “Chocolate pudding.”

“As you wish, princess.” Rumpelstiltskin teased, lifting his hand.

Belle felt the twinge of magic she’d grown accustomed to months ago and shook her head. “No magic. Makes it taste funny.”

Rumpelstiltskin frowned. “Chocolate pudding?”

Belle nodded, turning to face him in the bed as she looked up at him with a smile. “Please?”

One of these day he’d be able to say no to her. Truly. Probably not. “Anything for my wife.” He said, kissing her on the forehead and getting out of bed.

Belle hummed happily and snuggled back into her pillows, drifting back off to sleep.

The moment his feet hit the floor, Rumpelstiltskin realized just how tired he was. That was odd. He almost never got tired. Perhaps it was sleeping with Belle at his side. He hadn’t slept through the night, but the sleep he got with her in his arms was the best sleep he’d gotten in years.

Once again he found himself thinking that girl must be charmed.

The kitchen was not something he was incredibly familiar with, but the magic of the castle had already thought ahead, supplying him with the necessary ingredients to make chocolate pudding. This, at least, was one of Belle’s more tame cravings. Where in all the realms had she tried a star fruit before anyway? It was no wonder he was so tired with having to run around at all hours of the night fulfilling Belle’s cravings. Not that it was a bad thing. And she often made the excursions most worth it. But honestly how did she expect him to get half these things with no magic at all?

As the concoction in the pot started to take form, Rumpelstiltskin heard the pad of footsteps on the stairs. His son appeared at the doorway of the kitchen.

“Papa?” He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Making chocolate pudding.” Rumpelstiltskin deadpanned.

Baelfire blinked. “But it’s not even light out. Why are you making chocolate pudding?”

“Because I’ve lost control of my life.”

~

The tower was often Rumpelstiltskin’s safe haven. Had been for quite some time. He was able to think up there. Focus. Wasn’t distracted by his son or four-month pregnant wife. Wife. Somehow it was still unbelievable, even to him. Belle had married him. And yet, there was still a niggling in the back of his mind that she’d leave. Even now, with his ring on her finger and their child growing inside of her the doubt was able to squirm its way into his mind, its voices whispering that he’d make up one day and she’d be gone, their child with her.

A soft voice drifted into the tower. Faint, but absolutely unmistakable as a song. Putting down his potion bottle, Rumpelstiltskin was powerless to do anything but follow it down the stairs and into the library where Belle was sitting lack on one of the many sofas there, stroking her growing belly with Baelfire beside her, eyes looking fascinated as his hand rested on it as well.

“Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue…” Belle was singing. “If you love me, dilly dilly I will love you. Let the--”

“I felt her!” Baelfire exclaimed happily, just a bit of wonder in his eyes. “She kicked!”

And all at once the spinner was frozen in place, realizing the gravity of his doubts. Even if she left he’d never be able to let go. He’d hunt her down. Drag her back. Make her--

“Rumple?” Belle’s voice snapped him away from his dark thoughts, his eyes clearing and falling on Belle, who was already reaching out to him. “Do you want to feel your daughter?”

“How...how do you know…?”

“Snow White sent us a gypsy charm.” She explained. “It wasn’t wrong with her daughter.”

“I’m gonna have a sister, papa!” Bae beamed.

“You...She’s moving?”

“Come feel.” Belle beckoned again.

Rumpelstiltskin stepped forward, taking a seat beside Belle. She took his hand, positioning it on her belly. He’d touched it countless times, of course. Wasn’t able to keep his hands off of her. Yet now, with the baby moving, it all seemed far too real.

“Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green…” Belle began to sing, softer than before, the moment made all the more intimate. “If I am king, dilly dilly you shall be queen. Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so? ‘Twas my own heart, dilly dilly that told me so…”

Belle continued the lullaby, and by the third verse the baby had kicked his hand twice. Rumpelstiltskin was frozen with awe, body trembling as he felt the tears trickle at his eyes. Belle’s hand moved, stroking through his hair comfortingly.

“Lavender’s green, dilly dilly, lavender’s blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you.” She leaned over, her forehead touching his head, her hands resting over his on her belly and in his hair. Baelfire moved, coming under Belle’s arm to rest his cheek on his new mama’s chest. The Dark One had never felt more whole. “Let the birds sing, dilly dilly and the lambs play. We will be safe, dilly dilly, out of harm’s way…”

~

“No.” Belle said simply.

“It’s a perfectly good name.” Rumpelstiltskin defended.

They were sitting across from each other in The Great Hall. A rather lengthy list of names was stretched between them. Rumpelstiltskin’s latest suggestion had just been marked out.

“Your family had a perchant for odd names don’t they?” Belle teased lightly, “I don’t see what’s wrong with ‘Colette,’”

“She’ll be the daughter of The Dark One. She must have a name befitting of that. ‘Colette’ is far too plain. No offense to your mother.”

Belle rolled her eyes. This seemed to be the only thing they couldn’t agree on. And the longer it dragged the more prickly her husband got.

“Well which one do you suggest?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

Belle sighed, looking over the list once again. The dozens of names had been narrowed down to only three, and it was a tough decision. She wanted the name to be unique as well, of course, but also sweet. Feminine. Giselle, Colette, something of the like. And yet there was one name from his half of the list that stuck out to her. One she always seemed to come back to.

“That one.” She said, pointing to the name layed out in his handwriting.

“That one?” He asked, eyebrows quirked, as if surprised by her choice.

She smirked, leaning forward. “Do you have any objections, my spinner?”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course not, my princess.”

And then he was moving, stepping around to her side of the table and kneeling before her. This was one of his favorite positions. It gave him the perfect view of her. Of their child. And even though a darker part of him hated being on his knees before anyone, with Belle’s fingers in his hair he was able to push those thoughts away. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against her tummy. Only three more months and he’d have a daughter.

“You stay safe in there. Come see us when you’re ready.” He whispered. “Your Mama and Papa and brother love you so much already, my dear Eilonwy...”

Belle smiled, tugging him up, beckoning him to her for a kiss. “I love you, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“I love you too, Belle.” He said against her lips, kissing her once again.

And even if his leg began to hurt from the kneeling, he paid it no mind. Because any pain was worth it, for her.


	19. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing to a port town goes wrong when someone from the past abducts Belle and Baelfire.

“The ocean is gorgeous!” Baelfire wondered as he walked alongside Belle. “I didn't know it was so big!”

Belle smiled down at her son, ruffling his hair affectionately as she looked ahead to the rest of the market. A hand ran over her large belly as she passed a fish salesman that gave her a large smile. She was due, truthfully, any day now. Belle, however, wasn't quite ready to let the feeling of her child inside of her go yet. They were all getting incredibly stir-crazy in the castle, though. The news of the child had spread, and although Belle enjoyed the small moments with her men, entertaining the guests and being on such strict rules had tired her very quickly. The past eight and a half months had not been easy on them. When Rumple was called to aid someone with the fishing bounty in a port kingdom, it had been a blessing. After all, Baelfire had never seen the ocean.

The boy walked ahead of her with the bag of things they had bought at the market. Fish and the local produce mixed with the wares of the kingdom such as jewelry and blankets that Belle somehow thought she’d make good use of. Perhaps her husband’s collecting was rubbing off on her.

“Mom look the docks!” Baelfire exclaimed, eyes sparkling. “Can we go look at the ships?”

Belle looked ahead of them where the sidewalk of the market gave way to wooden planks of multiple docks where there were multiple ships were docked. For a moment, part of Belle wanted nothing more than to join her son there, gazing at the ships, but the other part of her had swollen ankles and a large belly and wanted to go back and sit down with some chocolate pudding.

“Not right now, Bae.” Belle decided, giving him a smile of apology. “Perhaps later today when your father is back from his business. Come, let’s go back to the inn.”

The boy only nodded as he turned to walk beside his mother as they made their way back to the inn they were staying at. Rumpelstiltskin had been very particular about which one they would occupy. It had taken Baelfire’s charm to convince him to take them along on this trip, and even then he had only agreed with the condition of charming an object on their person so that he would be able to find them with his magic easily if something happened. Baelfire’s shawl and Belle’s wedding ring were buzzing with magic, only discernable to the two of them.

“Perhaps tonight we can all go for a walk on the beach.” Belle offered as she noticed Baelfire’s downcast eyes. This seemed to perk him up, though. Being out of the castle was doing him some good. “Oh yes and the beach at night is really the best. The waves lap at the sand as the tide comes in and the sky is so clear you can map out every star you see. Sometimes you can--”

“Mama!”

Belle’s thoughts were cut off by Baelfire’s cry for help. She whirled around, seeing someone had grabbed her son. A stout man in a red knitted hat. The boy was struggling to get free, but the man was just a little too big for a boy only of twelve.

Belle, however, hadn't even taken a step forward before she felt someone take hold of her own arm. She struggled against her attacker, but she was honestly in no position to do much at all.

“Easy, now love. Be nice.” The man holding her said, leaning around to give her a grin. “I'm not fond of the idea of dragging you back to my ship.”

By this time the first man already had Baelfire held thoroughly, though the fire in his eyes had not been doused.

“Rumpelstil--!”

“I don't think so, love.”

Belle’s words were cut off by the cold steel of a hook at her throat. Her entire body went cold and she was unable to do anything but stand still as her pulse raced.

“There now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to either of you…”

“You'll regret this.” Belle said simply.

“I don't doubt it. Now then, time for a little nap.”

Baelfire cried out for her just before the sharp pain in her neck rang through her body, and then Belle’s world went black.

~

The first thing Belle was aware of when she came to was the sound of waves, then the ache of her head, then the roiling of her stomach. Instinctively, she tried to lift her hand to stroke her belly, but found them to be bound behind her back.

Her eyes flew open to see the ocean. Too much of it. From over the side of the ship she could see that it stretched out far too much for them to be near the port. Swallowing her fear, her eyes drifted to the deck. It seemed abandoned, save for the man with the hook for a hand, the man with the red knit hat, and a woman.

“Bae?!” She chirped, and the three turned to her. Behind them was Baelfire, who rushed to herewith relief.

“Mama! Are you okay?!” He asked, the boy practically clinging to her, burying his face in her hair.

Something was wrong. “I’m fine.” She lied, turning her attention to the pirates. They hadn’t bound her mouth. She could still call for Rumpelstiltskin. However, something told her this wasn’t like her last kidnapping. She couldn’t simply do that. She straightened, her princess voice unwavering. “You are either very brave or very stupid to abduct us. The wrath of Rumpelstiltskin is not a pretty sight.”

The pirates chuckled, the lady stepping forward. “We did not abduct you. We simply want to offer a trade.”

“A trade.”

“Of course. Child.” She gestured to Bae, who held tighter to Belle. “For a child.”

Immediately, she fought against the binds, scooting as far away as her position on the deck would allow. Baelfire didn’t leave her side, looking between her and the lady pirate.

“Who are you?” Belle demanded, the authority in her voice wavering.

“Milah.” She said. “This is my ship, the Jolly Rodger. You’ve already met Smee and Hook, my first mate and fellow captain. How are you finding our accommodations, princess?”

“Ghastly.” Belle spat. “You let my son and I go now or so help me I’ll--”

Something in Milah snapped and she stepped forward, her sword suddenly at Belle’s throat. Behind her, the men chuckled.

“He is not your son he is mine.” she growled, leaving Belle too shocked to do anything but stare at her, dumbfounded. “Now you will do as we say princess or you’ll find yourself overboard.”

The princess relaxed, understanding dawning in her eyes. Milah. Rumple’s first wife. Baelfire’s...so that was why he was clinging to her. Miah seemed to falter as she looked to Baelfire, the boy clinging to Belle’s side looking at her with something akin to fear in his eyes. But the soft look soon passed as Milah sheathed her sword and yanked Belle to her feet, separating Bae from her in the process.

“What do you hope to accomplish?” Belle asked, glancing to her son. He was eleven. On the cusp of manhood. Already he’d taken a liking to one of the princesses of the realms. “You know you’ll never--”

“It sounds like the princess wants to lose her tongue, love.” Hook’s voice came from behind her, cold but with a warning.

And suddenly the pieces all fell into place. Belle had heard the story from Rumple. How his wife ran away with a pirate. How that pirate humiliated him. And now they were back to steal Baelfire away.

“You have no right to him!” Belle snapped, stepping forward, ignoring the ache of her body and pounding of her head and fear swimming in her chest. “You abandoned him! You abandoned both of them! You--”

Cold steel pressed to Belle’s neck, and she realized that once again Hook was behind he, halting her advances with the singular motion. Immediately, she stopped, not even daring to swallow. Baelfire gasped, rushing forward as if he were going to strangle Hook, but Milah held him back by the arm.

“You’re lucky we need you alive, princess. Though you’re not one anymore are you? You’re the wife of a coward, which doesn’t make you anything.” Milah said, yanking Baelfire back to her, causing the boy to stumble onto his rear. “Now, call him. And we’ll make the deal so you can be out of my sight forever.”

Belle glanced to her, then her son. The boy’s expression was unreadable. Regardless, she was rendered helpless. And so, with a shaky breath she inhaled, then spoke, calling upon her husband.

“Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin.”


	20. The Price of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pirates are dealt with. Last deals are made. But, all magic comes with a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Please consider nominating this fic for Best Spinner!Rumple during The Espenson Awards on Tumblr! You must have a Tumblr to participate. Nominate here: http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/ ))

The last syllable of The Dark One’s name hadn’t fallen from Belle’s lips before the metal she felt at her throat was gone. A thump and an odd yelp was all that was heard before she registered what had happened and turned. Rumpelstiltskin was holding Hook by his throat clear off the deck. For the odd choked sound he'd made, the pirate didn't seem at all frightened, instead sporting a confident smile.

“You are either very stupid, dearie or have a death wish.” Rumpelstiltskin practically snarled, his tone dangerous. A far cry from the kindness Belle had seen. Much like when Nottingham had kidnapped her. Perhaps worse. “In a hurry to lose your other hand are you?”

“Papa!”

Baelfire’s voice reached the spinner before Belle’s. He turned, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before falling on his son, held firmly by the lady pirate.

“Milah.” Rumpelstiltskin’s tone was discernable. He let hook fall to the deck like a sack of flour. “Well this is awkward. The ex and the missus. Always a messy affair.”

Baelfire glanced warily to Belle, who did her best to give him a reassuring smile. This was not her Spinner. Judging by the odd tone and the glint in his eye, this was The Dark One. Something, however, was different. Small things only someone close to him like Belle would notice. His eyes weren't as cruel. They were firm but had a definite human quality, not as beastly as last time he’d been this way. His shoulders were tense, not as relaxed as they'd usually be in this situation. And...was he favoring a leg?

“Not so awkward.” Milah said confidently. “Not when I only want to make a deal.”

Rumpelstiltskin hummed, his eyes flicking back to Belle, then the other pirate. It seemed the rest of the crew had fled, though the princess couldn’t blame them. She realized with a start he was silently asking if she was okay, and she gave him a shaky nod, her hands instinctively coming to cover her tummy. Satisfied, his eyes moved behind her.

“Touch her, pirate, and you’ll lose more than your hand.” He said, and Belle realized Hook had snuck back up on her. Muttering a curse, the pirate stepped back, but she felt no comfort in it.

“I’m not dealing today.” Rumpelstiltskin finally said. “I’ve quite lost interest in any you’ve planned to present me.”

“And you’re planning on simply leaving, then?” Milah’s brows raised.

“I might sink the ship for good measure.”

“I’m sure that’s the best thing you can to do in front of our son.”

Baelfire seemed to shrink in on himself, and Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes flared.

“He's not your son.” He said.

Milah laughed, squeezing Baelfire’s shoulder. The boy flinched, and Belle wanted to slap the lady pirate for it.

“Your son? You were never fit to be a father or a husband.” Baelfire shifted in her grasp, his eyes downcast. “You may have magic but it’s only turned you into a monster.”

“He’s no monster!” Belle snapped, a knee-jerk reaction that earned a glare from the pirate. She didn’t care. Standing straight, Belle glared the other woman down. Whatever composure she’d lost from the initial kidnapping was back, and her voice held its old authority. “You have no right to call him that. You left them.”

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to relax, but Milah only laughed once again. “You poor naive girl. You have no idea what he was before he was The Dark One.”

Belle opened her mouth to retort, but the words evaporated from her tongue as Baelfire wrenched forward, jerking out of the lady pirate’s grasp to point at his father. His eyes were wet with fury she’d never seen in them before.

“You said she was dead!” Baelfire snapped. “You told me the pirates killed her! You lied to me!”

The spinner’s eyes widened, and suddenly The Dark One looked very helpless. “Bae…”

Behind them Hool laughed. “The boy doesn't know!”

“Know what?” Baelfire didn't take his eyes off of his father.

“Well, back when you were just a tot I met the love of my life at a tavern.” Hook stepped around them, coming to stand at Milah’s side. His tone was light, confident, his accent gliding over the words as if it were rehearsed. “And she tells me about her boy, who she loves dearly, but his cowardly father is standing in the way of her happiness. Ridiculed, they are, by the town. And then the love of my life begs me to take her away from that life. What was I to do?”

Baelfire seemed to deflate, glancing back to Milah for a moment before looking to Belle helplessly.

“Does she know?” Hook asked no one in particular, gesturing to Belle with his hook. Rumpelstiltskin’s blood boiled. “How you came to take your wife back but couldn't even fight for her. Could barely stand on my ship. And you left her because you couldn't fight, limping off with your tail between your legs like the pathetic coward you are!”

Rumpelstiltskin’s hand waved, and Hook made an odd choking sound as his tongue appeared in The Dark One’s hand. His eyes had changed, fuming with pure bloodlust.

“That's enough.” Milah said, stepping forward to take Baelfire by the shoulder again. “The deal.”

“I don't think so.”

“And you left!” Baelfire suddenly exclaimed, catching all of them by surprise. With a slap he forced his way out of Milah’s hold once again. “How could you just leave?!”

“You don't understand!” Milah snapped, an edge of hysteria in her voice as Hook continued to try to find his words beside her. “You were a boy. You don't know what it was like to get the stares of those looking down on you. The branding of a coward on your back. I had to leave! But I planned on coming back when you were old enough. And now--”

“No!” Bae said, flinching away as Milah reached for him once again. “There is no now! You left! And now Belle--”

“That wench isn't your mother.”

“Yes she is!”

“Baelfire you'll understand when you're older. Your father is--”

“Enough!” Belle’s voice echoed across the deck, the sound of the ocean not even rivaling it. The air stilled. “I have heard enough of what you have to say about my husband and my son.”

“He's not--”

“You left. You have no right to him.” Belle said, stepping forward. “Where were you when he was on the verge of being drafted? I was in a loveless marriage for three years to save him and countless others. A woman not willing to make sacrifices for her children is not fit for motherhood.”

Milah fumed, pushing Baelfire to the side, she drew her sword to press against Belle’s throat. Her blood ran cold.

“You forget whose ship you're on, Princess.” Her eyes squared on Rumpelstiltskin. “Make a move and her throat is slit. The deal.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s jaw clenched, fists balling at his sides. He flung Hook’s tongue to the deck, leaving the pirate to scramble after it.

“Good.” Milah said. “My deal is fair. Child for a child. You're going to leave Baelfie here. to be raised by his real mother. In return you get your wench and whatever hell spawn she's carrying here.”

Belle made an involuntary whimper as Milah’s finger touched her rounded belly, and Rumpelstiltskin saw red. All at once he rushed forward, Milah’s sword glancing Belle’s neck as He pushed her back against the edge of the ship.

With horror, Belle realized he was holding her heart.

“Fine.” Milah said, an odd smirk covering her features. “This proves it. You're a monster.”

“You know nothing.” Rumpelstiltskin snarled. He gave the red organ in his hand a squeeze, making Milah cry out in pain “You threatened what I loved most. You deserve what you get.”

“Papa!”

“Drop the heart. Rumple, drop the heart!”

Rumple turned, his temper cooling instantly. Baelfire was clinging to Belle’s side, the princess standing tall and proud as the other pirate held his Hook to Belle’s throat. He didn’t touch her, he knew better, but the fear and desperation was clear in his eyes as he stared him down, clutching his still severed tongue in his hand.

Hook’s eyes moved to Belle, and she willed herself not to tremble in fear. “A deal!” She finally realized. Hook nodded, looking relieved. “My life for hers.”

“Never!” The Dark One boomed, making Baelfire cling harder to Belle’s side. “She kidnapped you! And Baelfire! She threatened my family! I cannot let this stand Belle I will not let this stand!”

The cool metal at her throat didn’t waver. Belle shook her head. This wasn’t him. But he was tired. Hurting. Something was wrong and she needed it to end. “Rumple please. They won’t come after us again.” Hook nodded instantly, Milah giving him a blazing glare for it. “My life for hers. Them never seeking us again for his tongue. It’s fair.”

“I’m not dealing with them!”

 

“Then deal with me!” Belle snapped, making him still. “Deal with me, Dark One. Your wife. Make this deal and take us home.”

“Belle…”

“Please papa…” Baelfire whimpered. “I want to go home…”

The spinner blinked. His eyes focused, regaining the entirely human quality. Suddenly, he looked incredibly tired, and he shrunk in on himself. Beside her, Hook relaxed, but Belle didn’t take her eyes off of his husband as his eyes once again darkened, and he all but shoved Milah’s heart back into her chest.

“Deal.” He said, his hand coming up to snap, and with a puff of smoke the three of them disappeared, leaving the Jolly Roger in the hands of it’s shambled captains.

The Great Hall was soon beneath their feet, and Belle couldn’t help but relax at the familiarity. Her hands drifted to her stomach as she regained herself, her daughter moving softly inside. Baelfire let go of her, seeming to take as much relief in being home as she did. Slowly, her eyes focused on Rumpelstiltskin. He stood, unmoving, the same distance away from her as he had on the ship. She took a step forward, reaching out to him.

“Rumple...Come here.”

It took a moment for his wife’s words to get through to the spinner. His eyes were bleary and his head was fuzzy from the trip. It had taken too much out of him. He was exhausted. His leg ached. But she was reaching for him, and as his eyes focused on hers Rumpelstiltskin was helpless to do anything more than limp towards his Belle. Her eyes held worry, with perhaps a hint of fear. His skin was pale, his hand clammy. When he reached her it was all he could do to stay upright, his forehead pressed to her shoulder and her hands on her waist.

“Papa?” Bae asked, worry in his voice as well.

“I’m fine.” Rumpelstiltskin said, his voice too raw. “Used too much magic all at once. I just need some rest…”

“Rumple this isn’t right.” Belle insisted. “What’s happening? Something’s wrong.”

“I’m alright.” He repeated, the words a mantra, trying to convince himself of it as well. “I’m alright. Everything is going to be alright…”


	21. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and The Spinner have a talk, and both make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter and I'll admit it HURTS to see this go!! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who nominated this fic for Best Spinner!Rumple in The Espenson Awards on Tumblr. We made the ballot! Now to win the votes!

Everything was not alright.

Rumpelstiltskin’s frame was trembling against her. Belle realized, deftly, that he was clinging to her. His breath was ragged. For a moment it was the most natural thing in the world for Belle to wrap her arms around her spinner’s neck, stroking the back of his neck to soothe him. Until a stark realization hit her. The Dark One’s breath should not have been ragged.

“Rumple. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, dearie.” He breathed, his hands drifting from her waist and belly to her arms and shoulders. “I only need rest.”

“Yes, but why?” Belle insisted.

“Magic. All magic comes with a price. I used too much.”

“You’ve never had this problem before.”

Rumpelstiltskin was silent, only responding by nuzzling his face against her neck. They needed to talk, but rest came first.

“Baelfire.” Her boy was at her side in an instant, “Get Ruby. Have her prepare a bath ans the bed.”

“Is papa okay?” He pressed.

“Of course.” Belle said. “You know how funny magic can be. He just needs some rest. Right, Rumple?”

“Yes.” Rumpelstiltskin’s voice came, cracking slightly against her skin. “Yes that’s all I need.”

Baelfire nodded, but as he turned to leave Rumpelstiltskin moved, stepping away from Belle to lean against the wooden table. His moves were jerky and desperate, and he looked as if he were ready to chase his son down, if not for his leg buckling beneath him.

“Bae!” His son stopped, turning back to him. “I...I’m sorry, son. Truly.”

For a moment, the boy hesitated. Papa looked like himself again. He was favoring his good leg. His eyes were human. His skin still shined in the candlelight but he looked more himself than ever before, and something told him that had to do with Belle. He searched his father, this desperate-looking man that reminded him so much of how he used to be. But more than that, he saw how strong his father had become.

Baelfire didn’t hate his father, nor did he hate the magic that turned him into what he had been. It hurt to know he’d been lied to about his birth mother, but now, seeing the desperate soul his father was, he understood. Knowing his mother had willingly left them would have hurt more. Did hurt more. He lied to protect him. Just as he’d become The Dark One to protect him. Just as Belle, Mama, had married the Duke’s son all those years ago to protect him and all the other children caused grief by The Ogre’s War.

It had all been for him, and the realization had him fighting back tears.

“I love you too, Papa.” Baelfire said, stepping forward to embrace the spinner briefly before scurrying off to get Ruby. They couldn’t see him cry. That was important for some reason.

~

Bathing her husband was an interesting experience with her swollen belly and his tender leg, but he didn’t complain. He remained uncharacteristically silent throughout the whole thing and it would have worried Belle if not for the humms of pleasure here and there. It wasn’t until the bath was over and Baelfire had came by with Ruby and Granny to bid them goodnight that Belle realized how tired she was. Everything ached. Legs, feet, arms, shoulders, back. But Rumple looked better, and the life in her tummy had settled down. She was happy, and the groan she gave when she sat down was involuntary. Never had she been so happy to see their bed.

Her husband was at her side in an instant, kneeling to help her out of her shoes. He pulled them off easily, squeezing and massaging her soreness away from her swollen feet and ankles before bringing the tops of her feet to his lips in a soft kiss, making her breath hitch.

“You’re sore all over.” Rumpelstiltskin spoke softly. “I’m sorry. I should have been there sooner.”

“I’m alright.” Belle insisted, humming as his skilled hands moved to her calves. “Just sore. The day didn’t exactly go as planned, did it?”

His hands faltered. “No. It didn’t.”

Massaging, chasing away any lingering pains, his hands moved to her thighs, then arms. She sighed as he worked at her hand, bringing the tips of her own fingers to his lips after he’d given them proper attention. With a start, she realized he was doing this for her just as much as he was doing it for himself. His shoulders relaxed with every stroke and kiss. Here he was, practically worshipping, and he was able to relax only when she could.

“Rumple…” She said as he settled behind her to work at her shoulders. “What’s wrong?” He was silent, and when Belle brought her hand up to rest on his, he froze. “Talk to me, my spinner.”

Once again, his hands started to shake. They continued, however slowly, against her skin. Finally, he sighed.

“I was afraid.” He finally admitted, forcing the words out. She glanced back at him, and his eyes were far-off, focused on something that wasn’t there. He looked pained, as if he were fighting something. “My past had come to confront me. Everything they said was true. I was a coward. I couldn’t fight in the Ogre’s War. I couldn’t fight for Milah. I thought, once you and Bae saw me as what I really am, knew I’d lied, you’d hate me.”

“Sweetheart, we’d never...You’re no more a coward than you are a monster.”

“But I am, Belle. I almost lost you. I almost killed them all.”

“That wasn’t you. That was the darkness.”

“I almost gave into it. I wanted to. It would have been so easy…”

“Rumple…” Belle tried to turn and face him, but he held her in place, his hands roaming over her belly. “That doesn’t make you a coward.”

“Yes it does. I can’t let go of the darkness. I need it.” He sighed, forcing the words out. It was almost as if it physically hurt him to speak this way. “I can’t protect my family without it. I’d go back to being nothing. Just a lame, cowardly spinner.”

A giggle rose, and then Belle was laughing. That odd, airy laugh for when he said something absurd. She leaned back onto him, tucking her head under his chin. Once again, Rumpelstiltskin was in awe of her. It hit him just how much he loved her. Inside him, something screamed, but then Belle moved, leaning closer into him. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in. It didn’t quiet the darkness inside of him, but it helped him push it away. Here he was, fighting the darkness trying not to push his family away, ready to let them go any time they chose to leave without a second thought because...How could they still be with him? Still love him?

And yet, even facing the fact that he might be rendered useless one day, turning truly into dust when they left him, he was a selfish man. He couldn’t bare to let them go. But, Belle was making no move to leave.

A hand fell on his cheek, caressing gently. Rumpelstiltskin blinked, his eyes focusing back on her and away from the mocking faces that followed him constantly.

“There you are.” Belle said, smiling up at him. “My husband, have you forgotten who it was I fell in love with all those years ago? Back when I was still a princess locked into duties she couldn’t ever escape?”

Arms tightened around her as his whole body stiffened. She paused, then giggled once again. Her thumb caressed his cheek. Of course he’d doubt. He always would, she suspected. But oh how she wished he wouldn’t, and see himself as what he truly was. But the princess knew her spinner. She knew he would doubt, and she wondered if it was truly him or the darkness.

“I never thought to ask.” He admitted. “I assumed...Who could ever love me, Belle? A monster. Somehow, you did. Somehow, it wasn’t all a dream. I took you away from your duties. Helped you to run. You wanted for nothing. I thought...Of course you must have fallen in love with the magic. With Baelfire. What princess could truly love a crippled spinner?”

“I do.” Rumpelstiltskin made a whimpering noise, one she wasn’t sure was out of happiness or caused by more fear. “I fell in love with the spinner willing to run for his family. The spinner who let me run to him when I was afraid. The spinner who saved my kingdom, and me, multiple times now…”

“Belle…”

“I’ve always seen you, Rumpelstiltskin. My spinner. The magic makes no matter to me.”

He nodded, “The curse is breaking...That’s the cause of all this.”

“That’s good, isn’t it? This means it’s true love.”

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed. Sighing he shook his head, but kissed her neck before she could do anything in response but hum. His hands moved, caressing her belly. Below his touch, his daughter moved, kicking. Belle grumbled, but didn’t complain. She loved him. His daughter loved him already. Baelfire loved him. And yet, the words of the past echoed.

What kind of man would he be if he couldn’t protect his family?

“I have to hold onto it, Belle. Now more than ever.”

Belle seemed to deflate. “Rumple…”

“Please try to understand, sweetheart...I have to protect you. All of you.”

A pause passed between them, one that seemed to last for far too long. Finally, Belle sighed, nodding. She didn’t understand the magic or the curse, let alone what he was going through. She knew all too well what it felt like to be powerless, though. She couldn’t bare to tell him to give up that part of himself, even if it was coated in darkness. She would simply have to support him as best she could. Be there for her love, her family, come what may.

“I love you, Rumple.” She finally said, her hand covering his on her swollen stomach.

“I love you too, my princess.” He whispered in relief. “Thank you.”

Belle hummed, but it turned into another grumble as their daughter moved again. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “How about a back rub, my dear wife?”

The princess’s shoulders sagged with more relief than she’d ever felt. “That sounds perfect…”


	22. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle learns how hard it is to love a Dark One. Ruby gives her confidence. It's time...
> 
> Filling a couple prompts:  
> Anon - A Perfect Match  
> Anon - Bittersweet and Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( This is the last chapter and I’ll admit it HURTS to see this go!! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who nominated this fic for Best Spinner!Rumple in The Espenson Awards!! We made the ballot! Now to win the votes! Please consider voting for this fic here: http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/ You have to have a Tumblr to vote, and today is the last day! Win or lose this fic has been amazing! THANK YOU!! ))

“Suppose she has magic…”

Belle’s voice stirred him. They were both lying across the deter before the fire. It was a familiar position, Belle’s back tucked against his chest, his arms draped around her. He must have dozed off for a moment, the last month of sleepless nights catching up to him. Belles cravings weren't as severe but he was fairly certain the poor fish sellers in Arendelle would be scared of him for years to come. Not that he minded that.

“Hm?”

“Magic.” Belle repeated, squeezing his hand as it rested on her nine-month baby bump. It was any day now, really. “Do you think she’ll have it?”

Rumple’s brows furrowed for a moment. “She might. Anyone can have magic.”

“You don’t have to be born with it?”

“No. It runs through our lands naturally. Some are just more naturally gifted with it.”

“Well then…” Belle smiled. “You can teach her magic. I can teach her to read, and…”

“Bae can teach her to ride?”

She giggled, kissing his cheek. “Exactly.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, leaning in to kiss her. She hummed, her hands moving to run through his hair. He made a satisfied sound in the back of his throat as her nails scraping his scalp. His grip tightened on her, feeling almost possessive. Her breath hitched in her throat as she slanted her lips against his. After a moment, however, he tensed and pulled away.

“Rumple?”

He sighed, looking quite annoyed for a moment before giving her an apologetic smile. “I’m being called.”

“Now? But we--”

“I’ll be quick.” He promised, standing. He helped her settle back onto the setee. He kissed her again, but his body was tight, as if he was fighting something. Whatever it was, he was quite good at winning against it now. “It’s only Prince Charming. No doubt he needs a potion of some sort.”

“Tell him he can’t have you.”

“Sweetheart…”

Belle sighed. “Fine. Trade for some fresh apples? For an apple pie.”

“As you wish, my princess.”

He lifted her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, and was then gone in a puff of smoke. Belle sighed. Loving a Dark One was bittersweet. She enjoyed the luxuries magic brought, but she missed her husband. He’d be holed up in his tower now, making the potion and following magic’s strange laws.

Bittersweet and strange. That’s what magic was.

Belle felt a kick, and rubbed her belly to soothe her daughter. “I know. Your father can be difficult. But he loves us very much.”

The kicking subsided, and Belle relaxed, moving to her book to try and relax. She didn’t know she’d drifted to sleep until she awoke with a start. The disappearing footsteps, blanket around her, and fresh apple pie was the only indication her husband had returned.

~

Rumpelstiltskin had been distant. It wasn’t unlike her first few days in the castle. They shared the same bed and often sat together to read in the evening. He and Bae refused to miss any of her examinations with Granny and Red, which was comforting. And yet…

“He barely kisses me anymore…” Belle said, sipping at a glass of apple juice.

Rumpelstiltskin had excused himself after dinner, scurrying off, up to his tower not unlike a rabbit.

Ruby frowned. “Because of the magic?” Belle nodded. “Well, I can’t say I agree with him, but I can understand wanting to protect his family.”

“It comes at a price. And that price is the darkness. It’s eating away at him, Ruby. If only he could see how brave he already is…”

“It’s darkness, Belle. Eating away is what it does.”

“But he’s okay right?”

The two women turned to see Baelfire had entered the Great Hall, looking worriedly between them. Belle smiled, opening her arms to him. He stepped into them easily, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

“He’s fine, sweetheart.” Belle said. “It’s the magic. He wants to keep it, and True Love is getting in the way.”

The boy deflated. “So...He’s choosing the magic then. Not us…”

“No! No sweetheart.” She squeezed him. “He wants to protect us. He wants us to be safe and believes keeping the magic is the best way to do that.”

“What do you think.”

Belle considered this. “I think if you do the brave thing, bravery will follow, and right now your Papa is battling the darkness in him, and that’s very brave.”

Baelfire considered this, then nodded. “He’s still my Papa, but...I don’t like the darkness. It makes him do things. You don’t think he’ll leave, do you?”

Ruby laughed, chiming in from her spot across the table. “Oh Baelfire your father would never leave. I’ve never seen a man as attached to family as he is. He’d go to the end of the realms to protect you and your mother and now little sister. Don’t lose faith in him.”

Baelfire smiled, looking almost guilty. “You’re right.”

“Come on.” Belle said. “Go pick out a bedtime story. I’ll be there to read it in a bit. Or I can get your Papa to.”

“No that’s fine. I want you to read it to me, mama.” Baelfire gave her a hug. “Don’t you think I’m getting a little old for bedtime stories though?”

“You’re never too old for a bedtime story!”

With a laugh the boy was scurrying off to find the story he’d want that night. As he disappeared, Belle deflated. Her shoulders sagged as she flopped back in her chair.

“He’s grown already, Ruby.” She said. “I blinked and he’s grown.”

“It happens.” The other woman said. “Are you okay?”

The princess shrugged. Belle knew in her gut that it wasn’t Rumpelstiltskin being different. She knew he wasn’t keeping the magic because he was choosing it over his family. He was fighting the darkness, just as he always was.

“It’s hard.” She admitted. “Loving a Dark One.”

Ruby nodded, but rolled her eyes after a moment. “Do you remember when you and I drank at the tavern? And you told me about your spinner?”

Belle nodded. “You talked about your meeting with Gaston and the creep tried to flirt with us.”

“And your spinner came to your rescue and ran you a bath. When you two were walking away, I thought ‘Those two are a perfect match. They’ve got something worth fighting for.’ Do you know what you do when you have that?”

Belle smiled, “You never stop fighting for it.”

“Never.” Ruby agreed. “So? You gonna go get your spinner?”

“Always.”

~

Baelfire was snugly in bed, and the sun has set long ago. Normally Rumpelstiltskin sought her out by then, coming to bed. Somehow, though, Belle knew he wouldn’t. Perhaps it was the hormones that made the frustration build, but she found herself in a familiar spot. At the door of his tower workroom. The dread that normally filled here there wasn’t present, replaced by a confidence that made her feel everything had come full-circle.

“Rumple?”

The door creaked open as the dim room came into view. She stepped inside, finding him at his spinning wheel. Around him was nothing but candles. He didn’t look up as she approached, so focused on the straw he was turning into gold. He gave a start as her hands found him.

“What have I told you about spinning my candlelight, my spinner?”

Her voice was sweet, and her fingers against his scalp immediately relaxed him. “I'm The Dark One. I can use magic, dearie. Or have you forgotten?”

“Yes well, it's not The Dark One I'm worried about, is it?” Her arms wrapped around him a bit awkwardly. He felt her tummy against his back, and concentrated on that. If he concentrated, he could feel his daughter move. It grounded him like nothing ever had. “Rumple talk to me. I can help. This means it's true love. We’re family. We’re home. Everything will be alright.”

He smiled, turning to kiss her wrist tenderly. “Oh Belle. My Belle. All magic comes with a price. You know it's not that easy…”

“Love is. Or can be.”

He shook his head, “I have to keep you here. Protect you. You said it yourself. Home. Family. I want to give you and Bae and my daughter what you deserve. I can’t lose you”

“Yes, but together--” He felt her tense against his back, gasping as she stumbled back slightly.

He turned, grabbing her arm to steady her “Belle?”

She looked pale for a moment, eyes wide. She looked up to him, smiling ever so slightly. He gasped, understanding. She nodded, her voice coming out as a squeak.

“It's time.”


	23. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is alright.

“Focus, Belle…” Granny’s voice came, firm but gentle, encouraging. “Not much longer now. Push my girl.”

“Let me use magic.” Rumpelstiltskin begged. “To ease the pain. To--”

Ruby’s voice was unquestionable. “No magic!”

Belle’s cries ripped from her as she followed directions. With the hand she wasn't squeezing, he reached up and pushed her hair out of her face, the sheen of sweat making it damp. He had no idea how long this had been going, only that he was glad Bae wasn't there. The spinner was already trembling, hating to see his princess exhausted and in pain. He wanted to run, but she kept him grounded. Reminded him why he was there. Made him do the brave thing.

He was praying to the gods that bravery would follow, as Belle always said.

“Nearly there.” Granny gasped, “I can see her. One more Belle.”

Belle groaned, her head falling back on the pillow. Rumpelstiltskin kissed her hand, squeezing gently. She panted, her breaths ragged as she looked at him. He nodded, and she took a breath, whimpering as she gave one more push. He was vaguely aware of the small cry that mingled with his wife’s cry.

“It's a girl!”

Eilonwy’s cries filled the room, and Belle smiled, collapsed against the bed. Her grip loosened and her hand fell from Rumpelstiltskin’s hand. His eyes widened, fear squirming in him.

“Can I…?” She rasped, and relief flooded him. She was okay. In pain, but okay.

He couldn’t help but feel helpless without using magic.

“In a moment. Let us get...maybe magic to clean up would be acceptable?”

“Please.” Granny agreed.

Rumpelstiltskin snapped, and whatever mess had been made disappeared. Ruby moved, helping Belle to sit up. He watched deftly as the older woman wrapped the little bundle, grinning as she caught his gaze.

“Rumpelstiltskin? Do you want to hold your daughter?”

The spinner went rigid, looking back to his wife. Belle gave a hoarse laugh, nodding for him to go on.

“Yes. Yes please…”

Granny moved, placing the small bundle in his arms. All of the tension left his body as the girls cries subsided and her little eyes opened to look at him. She had Belle’s eyes. And his nose.

“Hey…” He said breathlessly. “Hey Eilonwy. My little girl…”

The babe smiled, and deftly reached up, grabbing his nose. He chuckled, tears prickling in his eyes.

“She's perfect, Belle.”

Belle smiled. “Just like her papa…”

~

Magic sparked through The Dark One’s Great Hall. His gaze was squared solely on the figure on the other side, trembling.

“Please! Have mercy!”

“We had a deal, dearie.” The Dark One snarled. “And no one breaks a deal with The Dark One. You tried to steal that wand.”

“My wife! Marian she's sick! Please I was only--”

With a giggle he fired a spark of the darkness at him, causing him to flinch away and scurry to another side of the table. “I'm not interested in excuses. Now, you're going to--”

“Papaaa!”

Everything seemed to halt as the sound of little footsteps echoed through the room. A crying could be heard and all at once the magic was gone. A small girl of 5 appeared, tears in her eyes and a scraped knee.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

“I...I…” She said, small hiccups escaping her through the tears.

As Rumpelstiltskin kneeled, the so-called thief named Robin of Locksley cleared his throat. They had sealed for a bow that would never miss and he'd then stolen a want. A part of Rumpelstiltskin still wanted to skin him alive, but his daughter was crying and now that seemed less important

Besides, the mood was completely ruined for any intimidation now.

“Go.” The Dark One said. “But if you even think of--”

“I get skinned alive.” Robin nodded. “Crystal clear.”

The sound of the castle doors opening and closing only vaguely reached his ears as he lifted his daughter up and sat her on the table.

“Now then…” He said soothingly. “Tell me what happened.”

“We...We were playing and I…” She pointed to her knee, bloodies but otherwise fine. It was only a scratch.

“I have it!”

Baelfire’s voice echoed next, and he entered The Grand Hall in a sprint, a blonde princess at his heels. The daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White had grown quite attached to his son, and Snow often brought her along when she visited Belle. The two of them were out with Ruby right now. Something about a girl’s night.

The boy who was no longer a boy, but a gangly teen deposited a bowl of soapy water and a towel on the table. Eilonwy looked warily at it.

“Can’t papa use magic?” She asked.

Baelfire smiled at her, glancing to his father. “He could but this will work just as well. Trust me. It’s my magic.”

The little girl gasped. “You have magic too?!”

“Of course.” Baelfire said, dipping the small towel in the water to soak it. “But the price is a bit of stinging. Will that be alright?”

The girl nodded, immediately reaching for her father’s hand. Rumpelstiltskin squeezed it affectionately, and wondered once again at her.

There was Belle in her. She had the same eyes as his wife, which he was grateful for. She’d retained his nose, which she often groaned at until Belle assured her that nose was her favorite. Her hair, however, was a mix of brown and yellow that was all her. He recognized the look of determined bravery as one she’d picked up from him, and she only hissed a little as Baelfire gently cleaned the scrape and then wrapped it with a bandage.

“See?” Rumpelstiltskin said, waggling his fingers at her. “Magic.”

Emma laughed then, “You three are so cute it’s almost nausiating.”

“You love it!” Baelfire shot back, his chest swelling with something rather unfamiliar as pink colored her cheeks.

“Not the point?” Emma said, then turned to Eilonwy. “Your big brother takes good care of you huh?”

Eilonwy grinned, jumping down from the table, testing the bandage. “He does! He says he wants to take care of you too someday because he likes you so much!”

This time it was Baelfire’s cheeks to turn pink. “Elle!” He growled, and soon he was chasing his laughing little sister deeper into the castle.

“Shouldn’t you, like, stop them?” Emma asked. “You are The Dark One right?”

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a grin that was too much like his daughters. His magic might have still been present, but the darkness had subsided, the only proof of its presence in his appearance. “Perhaps. Or perhaps I’m a simple spinner. People are layered, I’ve found.”

“Yeah.” Emma said. “I suppose you’re right.”

~

It was a bad night.

Belle wasn’t sure what had made it a bad night, only that Eilonwy had reported to Baelfire that her father had told her he couldn’t teach her magic that day, something that he hadn’t ever missed. Bae had taken her on a ride to cheer her up, distracting her from the looks he and his mother exchanged. Dread churned in Belle’s gut as she climbed the steps of the tower, a place Rumpelstiltskin had been found less and less since his daughter’s birth. She couldn’t clearly recall the last time he’d been there after that. And never could she remember him denying his daughter’s request.

Belle gasped at the sight of the workroom. Books and paper of notes were strewn across the floor along with glass of broken bottles and splintered wood.

“Rumple?” Belle squeaked, searching the darkness for him.

He was huddled in a corner, looking small, breath shaky. Vulnerable. She’d only seen him like this once before. The day she’d found him on the road, running to keep their son safe from the bullying soldiers.

“Rumple…” She stepped around the mess carefully, approaching him slowly. “Talk to me, my spinner. What happened?”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head.

“Rumple, please…”

Kneeling, she caught his cheek, guiding him to look at her. He was a far cry from his usual self. He truly looked broken.

“Don’t.” He said. “Please. Go. I’ll be fine. I’ll clean up. I’ll be in time for dinner.”

“No I’m not going anywhere what happened?”

“Nothing.”

“This is not nothing.”

“Nothing happened!” He snapped, making her pull her hand away. Slowly, he deflated, looking as though he wanted to reach out to her for a moment before giving up. “Nothing more than usual.”

Belle’s eyes widened, and she looked back to the room. Understanding dawned on her, knocking her breath away from her.

“Have you...Is this what happens? When you have to fight it?”

The spinner made a whimpering noise before nodding. “It’s too much, Belle. I can’t do this anymore.”

“Then don’t.” She caught his hand in hers. “You’ve been carrying this alone. Let me help.”

“No! No I can’t put this on you. I can’t ask you to carry my burden. I...I’ll leave. This is your home. You can have the castle. Raise the children.”

“Rumple you’re being ridiculous. You are my home.”

“And I’ll leave. You won’t have to be with me anymore.”

“Rumple.”  
“You won’t have the darkness constantly fighting over you. Constantly in danger because of me.”

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

His eyes snapped to her, and it comforted Belle to know her princess voice still held the same authority it always did. She waited for him to stop trembling, then gave him a smile. It turned into a laugh as she caressed his cheek.

“Do you have no faith in my love, my spinner.”

The spinner shook his head, “I don’t know.” He breathed. “I still sometimes suspect it’s a dream. That I’ll wake up, cold and alone and lame in my shack.”

“That’s the darkness.” Belle said, placing a hand on his chest. “Your heart knows the truth. Just as mine does. It wasn’t coincidence that I met you on the road that day. It was fate. The place where we are was written in the stars.”

The spinner blinked, and in an instant was on her, arms wrapped around her, clinging to her just as he did all those years ago on the cot in front of the fireplace. Their lips crashed together, and Belle felt the twinge of magic before he did.

“What’s happening?” He gasped.

Belle caught him before he pulled away completely, and watched as the scaly exterior melted away, starting at his eyes, revealing her spinner.

“Kiss me again.” She insisted. “It’s working.”

As always, Rumpelstiltskin was helpless to do anything more than obey her. Slowly, he felt the curse break, the darkness ebbing away. He suddenly felt very exhausted, and his leg was killing him. But that didn’t matter, because his princess was clinging to him, her lips slanted over his in a kiss that was full of sincere, true love.

Really, he was a fool for ever doubting. Everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you, everyone. This is by far the fic I am most proud of and it really hurts to see it end. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you enjoyed it! This 'verse IS going to remain open for prompts, though. So feel free to send them in anytime!

**Author's Note:**

> ((I have no idea where this came from? It was originally just that first scene with Spinner!Rumple and then it became 5k+ words. Sorry? I’m not sorry. I loved writing this. And hey it’s got Spinner!Rumple and DarkOne!Rumple in one story! So yay~ Hope you all enjoyed!))


End file.
